Everything
by SEKCENDGAME
Summary: TAKES PLACE 14 YEARS AFTER END OF SEASON 5... ELENA IS MARRIED TO ELIJAH, CAROLINE DECIDES TO GIVE KLAUS A CHANCE... OLD ENEMIES RETURN ALONG WITH A FEW NICE SUPRISES. CAN KLAUS AND CAROLINE PROTECT EACHOTHER AND OVERCOME THE OBSTACLES THAT SEEM TO BE FOREVER IN THIER WAY? MAIN PAIRINGS KLAROLINE STEBEKAH ELEJAH RUBBISH SUMMERY BUT PLEASE GIVE IT A CHANCE.
1. Chapter 1

"good evening everyone, as you all know im caroline," she paused to roll her eyes "not like i need an introduction or anything but anyway, I have been Elena's best friend for as long as i can remember." she smiled at her friend. "and to say that she is the strongest, bravest most amazing woman ive ever met would be an understatement" caroline caught sight of her friend blushing. "Elena has been through alot. Shes had to deal with losing family members and loved ones over and over again, and crazed hybrids trying to drain her of all of her blood." she looked pointedly at the hybrid in question. "repeatedly! shes had vampires trying to kill her left right and centre and on top of all that she had to put up with me!" the guests all laughed "when we were younger we used to talk about this day, of course she couldnt get a word in edgeways" she rambled on "but never the less i knew she would make an absolutely beautiful bride and an amazing wife" Most off the guests gave an ahhh and caroline continued. "i guess to rap it up what im trying to say is that since she met this wonderful man she can now call her husband i have seen her grow happier and happier everyday. I wish you both a lifetime or should i say a forever of happiness together. Ive never seen two people more in love than you guys." she raised her glass to toast "now in the words of Edward Cullen - No measure of time will be long enough. But you can start with forever" she laughed and Elena and Rebekah rolled thier eyes. "To Elena and Elijah"

"Elena and Elijah" the guests raised thier glasses.

"Who the hell is Edward collin?" matt asked his eyebrows raised

"Edward Cullen" Caroline corrected "Hes from Twilight."

"What those movies you used to watch?" caroline nodded her affirmation " Care, that was like... What 15years ago?" he laughed

"hey!" she protested "those movies will never get old"

"and that line is just A-MA-ZING!" Rebekah chimed in "I hope one day i'll meet someone who treats me like continued her eyes glazed over as she day dreamed.

"thats the beauty of being immortal little sister" klaus interupted.

Caroline rolled her eyes "cant you just be nice for one day? Its your brothers wedding day. Weddings are happy occasions. Now stop being such a dullard and have some fun!"

"sweetheart my idea of fun is beheading a few unruley vampires and ripping some hearts out. Not dancing around to music that sounds like a car wreck" he stated as he took a drink of his bourbon.

"eurgh whatever!" rebekah sighed "im going to dance, matt your coming with" she dragged him to the centre of the dance floor before he could protest.

Klaus held out his hand "Care to dance love?" he grinned and plastered on his puppy dog eyes

"fine!" she pointed at him "but this doesnt mean i like you"

Klaus chuckled "of course not sweetheart"

Elena and elijah had been sating for the past 5 years ans engagsd for the last year. The eldest Mikaelson had always had a soft spot for the brunette. Elena had been heartbroken over the loss of Damon when the other side imploded, she hadnt even looked at another guy until her and elijah had reconnected. The more time that passed the happier Elena seemed. caroline witnessed Elena turning into her old bubbly self and anything or anyone able to make that happen was okay in carolines book.  
>-<p>

"Seriously! Would you look at them!" she said as she danced slowly in klaus' arms. He tilted his head to the side to look at his brother and the doppleganger "theyre just perfect! Im so happy for them!"

"me too." klaus stated which caused caroline to raise her eyebrows in disbelief "what? Hes my big brother. Of course i want him to be happy, im not completely heartless"

"debatable" she deadpanned

Caroline smiled. She knew there was a good side to klaus. She had seen it time and time again. In fact she was probably one of the very few people who had seen that side of him. Especially since the originals had moved back to mystic falls 6 years ago claiming that they missed the place. Ha! Missed the place? Nobody ever missed Mystic Falls in fact most people were desperate to leave! Not come back.

Since the last time they left the 'scooby gang' had been through a hell of a lot. They had to deal with Silas, travellers, witches trying to rid the world of travellers, travellers trying to rid the world of vampires,doppelgangers, doppelgangers and more bloody doppelgangers. Stefan died but came back to life as did bonnie only to die again along with Damon. Tyler had left not long after the originals and hadnt been heard from since. Apparently trying to avenge his mothers death he had travelled to new orleans in hopes of killing klaus.  
>Obviously that didnt happen.<p>

"But if im completely honest sweetheart i thaught she would of ended up with one of the salvatores" klaus commented bringing caroline out of her thaughts

"ha me too, if by one of the salvatores you mean stefan" she swayed easily to the music in his arms "although stefan or even damon for that matter never made her half as happy as Elijah does" she smiled "it may have taken them a while but they got here eventually"

"eventually?" klaus mused "I keep telling myself that very same thing love." He eyed her and she flushed red knowing exactly what he was talking about and turned her head away from his gaze "ive waited almost 14 years for you caroline forbes, and i maintain now what i said then" she looked back at him a hint of a smile tugging at her lips "im a very patient man sweetheart, you should know that by now" he grinned.

She did know that. For the past 6 years since returning he had pestered her, making promises of showing her the world and throwing compliments her way whenever he got the chance. She was flattered, she really was. I mean he was a 1000 year old original, and she was only a baby vampire even at 31 in human years, she had only been a vampire for about 14 of them. At first it was all the terrible things he had done that stopped her from starting whatever it was they had but now she didnt really have an excuse. For gods sake he had done most of those terrible things to Elena and now she was his sister in law.

As they carried on shuffling to the music thier bodies pressed together she noticed Elena and Elijah sitting at one of the tables he was removing a stray lock of her dark chesnut hair from her face as she smiled back at him. Caroline made a decision in that moment. One that would change her life.

"fine" she said as she turned back to look directly into klaus' piercing blue eyes "i'll give you a chance" she said simply

"Excuse me?" he asked. He couldnt quite believe what he was hearing, caroline forbes eventually aggreeing to give him a chance?

"you heard me. I'll give you a chance. One chance" she broke away from him holding up a pointed finger "you once told me that you would wait however long it takes. Does that still apply?" she asked

"absolutely love" he grinned at her which showed his perfect dimples

"good! Now i think weve danced long enough" she paused looking a little hesitant but then brushed it off "would you like to get a drink? Champagne maybe?"

"Champagne? Is that our thing?" he smirked

Caroline rolled her eyes and started towards the bar "we dont have a thing"

He followed after her and smiled to himself unable to believe his luck. And for the first time in his whole existance klaus found himself thanking the gods.

Thanking caroline.

And thanking his brother for having a very wierd fetish for doppelgangers.

"are you sure you have everything?" caroline quizzed elena "passport? tickets? Bikinis? I mean its gonna be really hot so you need alot of bikinis. Ooh and lengerie? Please tell me you packed some sexy lengerie"

Elena laughed at her friends control freakishness "caroline relax i have everything i need" elena nodded

"god care anybody would think it was your honeymoon" rebekah strolled over to the bed "elenas a big girl, she can manage to pack her suitcase herself"

"i know, i know but you know how i get" caroline stated "although im pretty sure she'll have trouble closing the suitcase by herself" she laughed as she looked at the overflowing case

"good point" elena said pursing her lips

Rebekah interupted "right care, you sit on it and i'll zip."

When the originals had returned Rebekah had apoligized to caroline and Elena. Of course it was a half assed apology and as much of an apology one could expect from rebekah mikaelson but the more time that went on the closer the girls got. Unintentionally of course but all these years later the girls were more than happy that it happened. Caroline and Rebekah realised they had a lot more in common than they originally thought.

It was the day after the wedding and they were all saying goodbye to elena and elijah as they went off on thier honeymoon. Caroline still hadnt told anybody about her decision to give klaus a chance yet. Not even Elena. She still couldnt believe it herself. After all these years she had finally agreed. She just hoped she didnt end up regretting it.

After saying thier goodbyes to the happy couple and promises of daily updates caroline stood in the entrance way of the mikaelson manor along with her mom, rebekah, klaus, matt and jeremy. "well i gotta head out to work" liz announced

"yeah i got to be at the grille in like..." matt checked his watch "shit! Now!" he exclaimed as he dodged past everone and out the door and jeremy followed waving an arm behind him.

Caroline kissed her mom goodbye and they arranged to meet up at the grille later that evening for dinner. "see you later sweetie"

"love you mom" she called as her mom got into her patrol car "love you too carebear"

Klaus chuckled and she narrowed her eyes at him "what?"

"nothing" he answered pressing his lips together to supress his laughter at her mothers petname for her.

She rolled her eyes "whatever! Bex you wanna go shopping?" she asked the other blonde "i need a new dress."

Rebekah beemed at the idea of shopping "ooh whats the occasion?

"does one necessarily need an occasion to buy oneself a new dress?" caroline repied

"may i join you ladies?" klaus interupted

Both girls scoffed but then rebekah smiled at her big brother  
>"on one condition" she told him<p>

Already knowing what she was going to say he replied "yes... You can have free reign of my credit card" he pulled out his wallet and held said card up.

Rebekah snatched it quickly "and that is why i love you brother!"

Klaus sat on the large leather sofa in the middle of the dressing room as his sister tried on the billionth dress of the day. He sighed why the bloody hell did he ask to tag along? Of course he already new the answer to that one.

Caroline.

Any excuse to spend a little time with her was ok in his book even if it was shopping.

"what do you think of this one, nic? Rebekah asked wearing a light blue babydoll dress

"yes very nice rebekah" he dismissed it with a wave of his hand

"bloody hell nic, at least act interested!" rebekah scowled

"what do you expect me to say beka? It looks the same as the last one you tried on"

"of course it doesnt" caroline interupted walking into the dressing room and sitting a couple of dresses on the sofa next to klaus. She walked over to rebekah "this one has spagetti straps, and its a lighter shade of blue" she gestured with her finger for rebekah to do a twirl. Rebekah obliged "and you look extremely hot in it!"

"thankyou caroline" she said but looking at nic "this is why you never bring a guy to do a girls job"

Klaus smiled "but you dont have a problem with me paying for all of this" he waved a hand in the direction of the multitude of clothes rebekah had decided to treat herself to.

"dont be an arse nic!" she scolded as she made her way back into the changing room.

"have you decided which one your gonna get love?" Klaus asked caroline

She nodded "yip i chose 2, theyre both stunning and i just couldnt decide" she laughed.

Rebekah made her way back out dressed in her usual clothes and shoved the pile of new clothes into klaus' arms "time for your brotherly duties nic" she threw over her shoulder as she made her way to the cash register. Klaus just shrugged his shoulders and followed. He plonked the vast array of designer gear on the desk and took carolines from her.

"what are you doing?"

"my treat" he replied

"no, no, no" she started but he cut her off by raising a hand

"you promised to give me a chance love"

"yes a chance to prove you can be a good guy and to take me out maybe. Remember i cant be bought!" she protested. klaus laughed thinking back to the night of the Mikaelson ball. The way she had spoke to him was... Well... Refreshing. Nobody ever spoke to him the way she did unless they wanted thier head detached from thier shoulders that is. That was the exact moment klaus knew she was special. And her completely blunt honesty intrigued him.

"im not tring to buy you sweetheart, im trying to be a nice guy as you put it" he grinned at her "besides if im going to take you out then you may aswell wear a dress gifted from me. Why break traditions?" he smirked

Before she could protest the saleswoman had already racked up the bill for the mountain of dresses and he handed her his card.  
>Caroline looked at him coyly and instead of arguing decided to just say "thankyou"<p>

"my plessure love" he dimpled

3 days later and it was her first official date with Niklaus Mikaelson the almighty original badass hybrid. He had told her to be ready to leave at six. He hadnt told her where they were going but rebekah had a few suggestions

"maybe hes taking you to the movies? Nah, actually thats not his sort of thing"

"i dont know bex, all i know is that i have to be ready to leave in an hour, i havent got anything to wear and im totally freaking out!" caroline confessed

"what? Why? Because of nic?" she asked

Caroline blushed "look i know its silly. Ive known him for years and i talk to him like all the time but its just wierd you know?"

"no actually. I have no idea what your on about" rebekah laughed "care dont worry its just nic. If anyone should be worried its him"

"your right. I guess its just that this whole me giving him a chance thing is finally me admitting that i like him... Sort of." she picked another outfit out of her closet and pressed it up against her body

Rebekah shook her head in dissaproval "too casual, and you cant sort of like someone. You either like them or you dont"

Caroline paused seemingly thinking about bekahs statement. It was true. You cant sort of like someone. Did she like him? "yes i like him rebekah. There i said it. are you happy? I find your brother extremely attractive" rebekah scrunched up her nose "it doesnt bother you does it? Me going out with him? If it does i'll cancel. Thats it i should cancel" caroline vamp sped across the room to retrieve her phone

"Ah ah, not a chance" rebekah scowled " my brother has been waiting for this for a very long time, im not about to let you cancel on him." she took the phone from caroline "now go get dressed" she swatted carolines ass

"but i dont even know what-"

"little black dress, always a winner" rebekah cut caroline off "pair it with you laboutins and your good to go"

"yes sir" caroline saluted making her way to the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Klaus had taken caroline to a cute little italian restraunt just outside of mystic falls. It was quite small and dimly lit. Very intimate. She had taken rebekahs advice and worn a figure hugging black dress with spagetti straps that ended just above her knee. Klaus pulled out carolines chair for her, always the gentleman and then took his seat across from her. After placing thier drinks orders of champagne and a unbelievably expensive red wine caroline started to fiddle with the napkin that was placed in front of her on the table.

"nervous love?"

Caroline scoffed "no" she said a little too bluntly, she let out a small giggle but then decided to be honest, after all he liked her honesty. Right? "ok fine, a little" klaus raised his eyebrows at her " ok alot! Im kinda freaking out and i havent a clue why." she blurted

Klaus let out a small laugh

"it is not funny!"

""no i know, i know im sorry" he said with a hint of a smile on his face.

"then stop laughing!" she scolded but she couldnt help but smile at him

"you have no reason to be nervous caroline" the way her name rolled from his tounge in that amazingly sexy accent, almost made caroline drool. "you look beautiful tonight sweetheart"

Caroline was glad the resteraunt was so dimly lit so he couldnt see her cheeks redenning. She had been called hot, gorgeous and stunning, before but never beautiful. Yes there was a big difference.

"thankyou" she smiled at him " ive been thinking... i dont actually know you that well" klaus looked confused so caroline continued "i know the evil hybrid you, and the crazy impulsive man you. And ive seen a glimpse of another part of you, but i dont actually know anything about you. You. if that makes sense?"

"what do you want to know love? Anything you want just ask away"

They were interupted by the waitress bringing the drinks over to the table. Caroline was slightly glad at least this way she had a minute or two to think. After popping the champagne and pouring them both a glass the waitress placed the bottle along with the wine in an ice bucket and retreated back to the bar.

"ok start off small, whens your birthday?" she asked him

"may 29th"

"year?"

He smiled "980"

"wow you really are old" she smiled

"love if you keep teasing me about my age, im going to get a complex" he joked

"sorry" she paused thinking again "coffee or tea?"

"what?"

"which one do you prefer? Coffee or tea?" she asked again

"tea" he answered and caroline scrunched up her nose "im british" he shrugged as if that explained his answer caroline chuckled

"horses or people?"

"horses, you know that one already"

"ok fine lets make it a little harder then, Elijah or Rebekah?"

"you cant do that to me love" he sighed

"oh but i can" she replied playfully

"im not answering" he shook his head.

"fine" she pouted and took a sip of her champagne

"ok my turn then" klaus stated

"bring it on" she dared him

"Birthday?" he asked

"you know that"

He nodded "i do. Coffee or tea?"

"you know that too. The whole point of this is to ask questions you dont know the answer to."

He leaned closer over to the table towards her his arms crossed infront of him. "right then love, i have one question" he looked her right in the eye. "what changed your mind? About me? Why now?"

She was momenterily rendered speechless. This never happened to caroline forbes. What the hell do you say to that? She honestly didnt have a clue. So she went with sarcasm. "thats more than one question" She quipped and then sighed deciding honesty was the best policy "im not gonna lie to you anymore klaus, or myself for that matter, i like you." now it was klaus' turn to be speechless "I have no idea why i like you i mean yes your hot and yes those dimples are amazing but you do horrible things. Thats just you. Its what you do. But i came to the conclusion that if Elena is able to move past it and forgive you then so can i." she grinned "and i kind of figured you waited long enough" she finished

Klaus sat a little shocked from her admission his blue orbs piercing hers. Caroline played with her own fingers underneath the table anticipating his reaction. He never spoke for what felt like forever.

"You think im hot?" he asked a smirk appearing on his lips

Caroline huffed "seriously? Out of all that. Thats all you got?" she laughed relaxing a little

"no. I got all of it. I just chose to ignore the rest" he confirmed grinning

After an unbelievable dinner and another bottle of champagne they made thier way out of the resteraunt. They made their way to klaus' car. Caroline jumped in the passenger seat and pulled the belt around her.

"Favourite movie?"

"Cassablanca" he answered "Yours?"

"the notebook. Has been for about 20 years now. Although i do like alot of the classics. Breakfast club, dirty dancing, ooh and 50 shades of grey. He is hot. Of course hes all old now" she laughed

"another positive side affect of vampirism. Not aging."

"although that can also be seen as a bad thing" he looked at her to continue so she did "im gonna have to leave mystic falls soon, the only reason i havent already is because of my mom. But eventually the newest council are gonna figure it out."

"im sorry. I know you love it here." he replied as he took a hold of her hand. She felt like electricity was flowing through her body. Just a simple touch like that made her whole body feel like it was on fire.

"Thats the thing, I dont love it here." she told him honestly "If i could leave tomorrow i would. I just wish i could take my mom"

He tightened the grip on her hand, squeezing it reassuringly "well if it makes you feel any better were all gonna have to leave sooner or later"

She smiled at him "it doesnt, but thanks for trying" she squeezed his hand back.

They drove for the next 10 minutes in a comfortable silence. They pulled up outside carolines apartment building. She had moved out of her moms house 5 years ago. Stating that she wanted a little independance. It was far enough away so that she actually felt like she was living on her own as appose to seing her mother all the time. But not far enough so that if there was ever an emergency she could get there in a matter of minutes.

Caroline got out the car and klaus trailed behind her they reached her door.

"i had a really good time tonight." she turned to him "suprisingly"

He furrowed his brows "suprisingly?"

"yeah. Well you didnt kill anyone so thats a plus" she joked

Klaus laughed. "well i had a really good time tonight too."

He so desperately wanted to kiss her. He had fantisised for too long about what it would be like to touch her plump cherry lips with his own. He leaned in closer to her. Trying to muster up all the courage he could but then a thaught came to him. He couldnt do it. As much as he wanted to anything that happened had to be on her terms. She had to initiate it. So he quickly stepped back.

Caroline seemed to read the indecisiveness written all over his face so she leaned into him and planted her lips softly against his cheek. "thankyou for tonight" she smiled at him as she pulled away

"your welcome sweetheart"

Caroline entered her apartment. She smiled to herself. She placed her jacket and purse on the dresser by the door and went straight into the quickly into her flannel shorts and vest top she slid under the covers. She lay there thinking about the night and the fact that she really really wanted to do it again.

The kiss. Even though it was just a kiss was a big step for caroline and if she was being honest she totally wanted more. It took everything inside of her not to grab onto his dirty blonde hair and stick her tounge down his throat. She couldnt deny it any longer. She wanted him.

The kiss on the cheek wasnt even a quater of what klaus wanted from caroline but at least it was something and at least she had initiated it. He wanted her. Mind. Body and Soul. And he wanted her to be his.

It had been four days since her date with klaus, caroline awoke to the sound of her phone buzzing. The loud shrill of ringing hurting her sensitive ears. She covered her head with a pillow attempting to block out the noise. Whoever was calling would have to wait. She hadnt had nearly enough sleep last night.

"Eurgh turn that bloody thing off" Rebekah groaned from beside her.

Caroline rolled over throwing one arm onto her bedside cabinet looking for her phone. She flipped it open.

"What?" she snapped

"nice to hear from you too caroline" the familiar voice said from the other end of the line. Caroline shot up at lightening speed.

"Stefan?"

Rebekah snapped her head up.

"Long time no hear" she yelled excitedly "how've you been?"

"Im good care, listen im coming back to town for a little while. I thaught maybe you would wanna meet up?" he asked

"Absolutely!" she beamed "i missed you stef"

"i missed you too." he told her "hey, where are you?"

"At my apartment. When will you be here? I could meet you somewhere."

Rebekah sat up rubbing her eyes. She still looked stunning. Even after a bottle of tequila, 3 bottles of wine and only 4 hours sleep.

"funny thing actually" stefan replied "im at your door"

"WHAT?" caroline exclaimed as she jumped from the bed and ran to the front door. As she swung it open she snapped her phone shut "how the hell did you know where i live?" she asked as she threw herself into stefans arms.

"i went by your moms house and no one was there so i went to the grille and matt told me." he said as he hugged his best friend.

She loosened her grip on him "come in" she said as she ushered him inside the door.

He let his bags fall to the floor "wow nice place care"

"its ok, better than living with my mom i suppose" she shrugged "so how've you been really?"

"really caroline im good. Ive got a little place in ohio, im settled made a few friends and i really like it there."

Caroline smiled happy that he was ok. After losing damon he had left mystic falls and lost contact with almost everyone. He was in a really rough place but he contacted caroline almost 3years later and they had stayed in contact ever since

"good im happy for you stef" she made her way over to the kitchen opening the fridge and pulling out a blood bag. "want one?" she offered

Stefan shook his head lightly "no thanks, im good"

"God yes!" rebekah swept into the room "i need all the help i can get to recover from this hangover" she took one of the bags from caroline "well hello stefan" she looked over to him

"Rebekah, rough night?" he smiled at her

Caroline noticed rebekah had changed her clothes and her hair that had been in a messy bun not 10 minutes ago was now tied back in a neat ponytail. She had also applied a little bit clear lip gloss.

"something like that" she pursed her lips "well i have to get going but it was nice seeing you again stefan, maybe next time before you leave we might actually get a goodbye." she strolled over to the door "i'll call you late care" she yelled as the door closed behind her.

"How long are you staying for?" Caroline asked him.

"i havent actually decided yet"

"well youre more than welcome to stay here"she smiled

"thanks caroline, its really good to be back but its even better to see you" he said standing up from the sofa "i feel like ive transported back in time"

Caroline laughed "i hope thats a good thing?"

"a very good thing" he confirmed

Stefan stood leaning against the kitchen counter seemingly hesitant to ask something. Caroline automatically knew what he wanted to say. She placed a hand on his arm in comfort  
>"Go ahead, ask" she urged him.<p>

Stefan smiled at his friends ability to read him so well, and placed a hand over hers. "how is she?"

Caroline sighed "Shes happy" she said simply "really happy"

Stefan smile grew "good im glad, i know i basically ran away after... Well you know, and i left at a time when she needed me the most. I wouldnt be suprised if elena never wanted to see me again"

"Its been a long time stefan you might be suprised" wanting to lighten the mood she continued "were going to the grille tonight to celebrate, it can be a welcome home stefan party" she cut him off with a wave of her hands "just a few people. Dont worry"

"i dont know care"

"dont be a spoiled sport stefan! I am throwing a party to celebrate the fact that my best friend has returned from god knows where whether you like it or not"

"good to see you havent changed, your still a control freak" he laughed and she slapped him on the arm "Ow!"

"well you deserved it" she said giggling "now if you'll excuse me im gonna take a shower and then I have an amazingly epic party to plan."

That night caroline and stefan made thier way into the grille. There was the usual customers spread out across the establishment, but to the back of the grille stefan could see a few balloons floating up from the pool table where They were tied.

"when did you find the time too do all this care?" stefan asked eyeing the huge welcome home banner that was stuck to the wall

"I didnt, Rebekah did"

"stefan, mate good to see you" klaus stook out a hand to shake

Stefan took it looking warily at the original "you too"

"stefan salvatore" matt slapped him playfully on the back "long time no see, how've you been man?"

Stefan smiled "im good, obviously your doing good" matt smiled nodding his head.

Three years ago the grille had been put up for sale, matt being matt and unable to leave the place in his past had went straight to the bank to try and get a business loan, but when he was refused Rebekah swooped in and saved the day. So now the two of them together were co-owners of the towns one and only watering hole.

"yeah and thanks to the amazing owners of this fine establishment all drinks are on the house tonight" matt smiled as jeremy made his way over to them

A little hesitant at first stefan raised his hand "Jeremy, good to see you"

"you too stefan" he shook his hand then pulled him in for a small hug

"right! Drinks!" rebekah beemed

Just after midnight the grille had closed to the public. The group had consumed 2bottles of bourbon a bottle of vodka and alot of beer. Caroline had suggested a game of truth or dare to which only jeremy and stefan were apposed to. klaus was all in. He figured it was probably a good way to get closer to caroline.

"Right since it was my idea to play, i go first" she paused thinking about her next move "Bex, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"ok, if you could make out with someone here who would it be?"

Rebekah thaught about it for a whle before replying "Jeremy" caroline raised her eyebrows and jeremy spat is drink all over the table "dont get carried away little gilbert" she laughed "ive already made out with stefan and matt, i dont exactly want to make out with my brother and ive already done the whole girl on girl thing"

Klaus crinkled his nose "too much information sister" he scolded "maybe playing this game was a bad idea after all"

"nonsense! nic, matt truth or dare?"

"dare" he mumbled

"i dare you to drink the rest of that bottle" she pointed to a bottle of tequila that was sitting on the table it was about 3 fingers full, he picked it up and quickly chugged it back.

"jeremy truth or dare?" matt asked as he twisted his face at the after taste of the tequila

"dare" jeremy rolled his eyes

Matt held up the empty bottle "I dare you to go fetch a new bottle" he smiled

Jermey got up from his chair "care truth or dare?"

"dare" she stated

"rebekah you choose while i go do my dare" he yelled as he moved behind the bar.

Rebekah clapped her hands together bobbing up and down in her chair "caroline, i dare you to kiss my brother"

Caroline flushed and klaus looked suddenly uncomfortable. Thier eyes met as she stood up and made her way over to him sliding into the boothe beside him, she brushed her hair back from her face and leaned in a little closer to him looking at his lips briefly before her eyes met his gaze again. He searched her blue orbs for any sign of reluctance but he saw none. This was it. He had waited long enough for this to happen. He moved in closer eager to lose the gap seperating them and placed one hand on her cheek. They were mere millimetres from touching. Carlline suddenly pressed her lips to his, feeling like electricity was flowing through his body klaus deepened the kiss. Her tounge darted out silently asking permission to enter his mouth, he granted it without a second thaught, and thier tongues fought for dominance.

A loud thud ripped them apart but caroline smiled at him faintly. suddenly remembering they weren't alone caroline stood up to see jeremy being thrown across the room by a force that was hidden by a wall. klaus stood protectively infront of caroline, matt ran as quickly as he could to jeremys aid while rebekah and stefan vamp sped to the door way from where jeremy had just been thrown.

Stefans eyes widened and rebekah let out a gasp.

"Kol?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Suprise!" kol cheered

"What the... how?" rebekah stumbled over her words

"what? Weren't expecting to see me darling" he asked as he walked into sight of the others

"of course not" rebekah screeched "youve been dead for 14 years"

"technically ive been dead alot longer than that" he grinned "but youre right i am suppose to be dead. No thanks to some" he looked pointedly at jeremy who was still knocked out on the floor

"then how the hell are you alive kol?" klaus stepped in

"well its quite simple really. When the lovely miss bennet sacrificed herself to bring everyone back to the land of the living, i slipped through without anyone noticing" he shrugged "except bonnie of course but she died before she got the chance to tell another soul."

Tears threatened to spill from rebekahs eyes "you wanker!" she yelled at him "all this time youve been alive and you never thaught to tell us!" she lunged at her brother but he grabbed her by the neck and pinned her to a nearby wall

"now now little sister, thats not very welcoming"

Before he knew it kol was flying through the air smashing into a table and then he was pinned to the floor with klaus on top of him. eyes shining yellow and his fangs petruding from his gums "what the hell are you doing here?" klaus snarled

"relax brother, i just came to get a little revenge on my killers, but apparently there off limits now that Elijah decided to marry one of them" he let out a grunt "i suppose i'll have to settle for just knocking him out instead"

Klaus let go of his brother letting his human face reappear and stood up taking a place beside rebekah and caroline he took her hand in his interlocking thier fingers and she smiled at him "so where have you been all this time?" she asked kol

"well are'nt you a tasty little thing" he grinned at her and klaus let out a growl which kol ignored "caroline is it?" she nodded "well sweet caroline i travelled the world for a few years trying to find a witch to help me. Or should i say you." he pointed at klaus who raised his eyebrows in curiosity "then i travelled to the wonderful city of NOLA to find my family and that is where marcel informed me you had returned to this hellhole" he finished

Jeremy stirred as he started to wake, kol grinned "well would you look at that, sleeping beauty eventually coming to" matt stepped in to help him up but was quickly pushed away as kol punched jeremy square in the face knocking him unconsious again.

"ENOUGH KOL!" Klaus snarled and stepped forward but caroline kept a tight grip on his hand, putting a stop to anymore unnecisary destruction. Klaus took a deep breath attempting to calm himself "what did you mean when you said you had to find a witch to help me?"

"not just you brother, all of us including the ripper" kol gestured to stefan "and your sweet caroline here" he smiled "btw when the bloody hell did that happen?"

"Kol" klaus warned

Kol raised his hands submitting "Its a long story" he paused pulling out a chair and sitting down "actually its not, i just dont know how to say it"

"just spit it out kol" rebekah snarled

"Ok fine. just after I crossed back over into this world your lovely friend bonnie informed me that she had heard through the other side grapevine that in 13 years there was gonna be a celestrial event that only occurs every 1346 years with enough power to raise the dead" he blurted out

"what? does that mean we could get bonnie back?" caroline asked hopefully

"and damon" stefan continued

Klaus answered "This could be a big problem."he furrowed his eyebrows "it means that anyone who wants to come back will have the ability to do so." his jaw went tense

A terrible thaught suddenly came to rebekah and she paled unable to talk caroline finished for her "including your mother and father"

"when exactly did bonnie tell you this?" stefan asked kol

"i already told you this! Keep up mate"

"so what do we do?" caroline asked still holding klaus' hand, his grip got tighter as he processed what was happening. "Ow!" caroline scowled "i think you just broke my hand"

"im so sorry love, are you ok?" he asked fear evident in his voice

Caroline gave him a small smile and nodded. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it softly. Staring intently into her eyes. It instantly made the pain go away.

"ok lovebirds, enough eye sex!" kol scolded "we have until the fifth full moon of the year, thats two weeks away thats when our dearest mother will have the ability to harness enough power to come back and attempt to kill us all... Again"

Matt who was still tending to jeremy chimed in "you know what i dont get" he stood up and walked towards kol and klaus

"whats that mate?"

"why bonnie would tell you" he stated

"no, no think about it matt, killing klaus would kill every vampire from his bloodline." stefan said walking towards the group

"meaning caroline and elena would die along with him" Rebekah finished

Matt nodded in realiation "so what can we do?"

Klaus shook his head unable to believe this was happening again "why did you need a witch?" He asked looking at kol

"miss bennett was kind enough to inform me that if i could find a witch powerful enough, and she can channel the power from the celestrial event that if or when mother and father come back it will weaken them to a point of mortality."

"what the bloody hell does that mean?"

"it means dear sister that it will strip our father of his vampirism. As for mother, the witch i found can do some sort of witchy juju so that our mothers witchy juju doesnt work quite aswel as it should"

Caroline let out a sigh of relief "this is a good thing, right?" she looked to klaus then kol "right? I mean with his vampirism gone he should be easy enough to kill"

"I wish it was that simple sweetheart" klaus sat down holding his head in his hands

Caroline sat beside him placing one hand on his back rubbing soothing circles down his spine. She looked to kol for answers when klaus failed to elaborate.

"Theres always a catch sweet caroline"

"which is?" rebekah asked

"nature needs to find a balance" kol stood up from his chair "meaning in removing our fathers vampirism. It will remove all vampirism" he looked down to the floor

"oh". Is all caroline managed to say. The place fell silent. Klaus looked to caroline for reassurance. She knew he would have a problem with this. He didnt like to feel weak. He placed his head in his hands again. Shaking it slowly from side to side.

"how long will it last?" stefan asked

"from the time the full moon rises until it sets" kol answered "were talking 7-8 hours max"

Caroline leaned in closer to him trying to comfort him but he stood up. Unwilling to let anyone see his vulnarability. "did you find a witch strong enough?" klaus asked his jaw set tight.

Kol nodded "well that right there is a bit problematic"

"what the hell are you talking about kol?"

"bonnie gave me the name of a witch she said would help."caroline smiled at her friends willingness to help her even from beyond the grave "and i found her... But then i kind of lost her again"

Klaus had kol pinned beneath him again in a flash "you have got to be kidding me" he yelled "our one chance and you bloody lost her" he growled

"klaus" caroline tried to calm him but he ignored her. Tightening his grip on his brothers throat, letting his fangs drop again.

"how the hell did you lose her?"

"i, um," kol choked out

"klaus" caroline tried again

"stay out of this caroline!" he growled  
>"tell me how you managed to lose her?"<p>

Caroline was taken aback by the way he spoke to her. He never spoke to her like that. How dare he? She stormed forward toward him grabbing a hold of his shoulder. "let him go klaus" she demanded

He shrugged her off never losing the grip he had on kols throat "i said stay out of it!" he yelled at her causing her to jump back as tears threatened to spill from her eyes

"ok enough of this shit! Maybe if you left go of our brothers throat he might be able to talk and tell us what the bloody hell happened" rebekah shouted.

Klaus grip loosened and he moved back sliding down to the floor.

"thanks bex, turns out family above all is a load of shit after all" kol rubbed his neck

"kol" rebekah warned him "may i remind you nic still owns those daggers he just loves to use on us"

Kol nodded slowly accepting what his sister was saying "right, well i found her. Lucy was her name. Apparently shes the last witch in the bennet bloodline"

Caroline nodded "god i forgot about her" she mused. klaus raised an eyebrow "she helped us with katherine one time" she explained

"well anyway, she came to new orleans with me to find you all and then she just kind of... Disappeared"

Klaus pressed his lips together "one doesnt just simply disappear kol" he growled

"i know nic but there was another witch in new orleans that asked for lucys help" kol told them "and then apparently she had to leave. She told this other new orleans witch to tell me that when she was needeed the witch in new orleans would notify us"

Caroline let out a sigh "ok well as much fun as this night has been. Im going home" caroline stated "i need to sleep, and ive had enough of being shouted at for the night" she looked directly at klaus "you coming stef?"

"um yeah, give me a minute to check on jeremy"

Klaus looked at caroline with an apologetic look on his face he opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off "Dont bother klaus" she muttered as she walked away. He quickly got up and flashed infront of her

"caroline sweetheart-"

"i told you klaus i just wanna go home to bed. Its almost 3am, Im tired and i honestly cant be bothered with this"

"caroline im sorry ok? This shouldnt be happening!" he almost yelled at her "for some reason my mother and father are trying to kill me again. And the only way to stop them is to make all of us into something i havent been in a very very long time love. Weak." he stated lowering his voice "weak and human and vulnerable"

"i get that klaus, i do." she held his hands "but what you fail to realise is that were all in the same boat here" she sighed when he didnt reply "its not just you that has to deal with this!" she ran a hand through her hair exhausted and he nodded letting her know he understood what she was sayin. It wasnt just him that it would happen too. His family would be right there with him in exactly the same situation. he tried to imagine what caroline would be like as a human, but was brought out of his thaughts when she spoke again "i'll see you tomorrow". She muttered and he kissed her softly on the lips before she walked out the door with stefan trailing swiftly behind her.

It was strange, klaus kissing her. She was still getting used to it. She had to keep reminding herself that it was ok for him to kiss her. She had willingly agreed to give him a chance. And its not asif she didnt want him to kiss her.

Klaus hadnt slept all night unable to get his mind off of well... Everything. From his mother and fathers revenge fantasy, to his little spat with caroline. He hadn't intended to scare her or even shout at her for that matter. He was just so frustrated with everything that was going on. So instead of sleep he had went out to a bar in the next state and drained a few girls. It was the only way klaus could get rid of his frustration. Being in control. Thats what klaus did. He hated when he didnt have control and this was unfortunately one of those situations.

They had all met up at the manor the next day to come up with a plan of action. Not that they actually could do anything without a witch.

"someone should call elijah and elena" rebekah suggested as she fished her phone from her pocket

"i already tried elenas cell but she didnt answer" caroline repiled

"i'll try elijah now"

As always klaus stepped in and started giving orders. Once an alfa always an alfa "ok rebekah you keep trying to call elijah, stefan matt call marcel in new orleans tell him your a friend of mine and that i need him to call me asap." stefan nodded "caroline love do you know where bonnies grimoirs went after her passing?"

She nodded "me and elena packed them all away, theyre in my mothers attic."

"fantastic, we'll go there, kol you can do whatever you fancy" klaus waved his brother away

"what should i do?" jeremy asked

"you mate can just stand there thanking the gods that your still concious" kol grinned as he walked past jeremy slapping him on the back

"i still cant reach Elijah, his phones turned off" rebekah pursed her lips "probably having too much fun with elena" she scowled

"i really didnt need that image in my head" jeremy crunched up his nose in disgust

"me either" stefan agreed

"im bored i need entertainment" kol plonked onto one of the plush chairs in the study

"heres an idea, how about you help!" jeremy scoffed

"how about i pull out your liver instead. I think that would be rather fun." making his way up to jeremy so he was right in his face

"ok this really isnt helping guys!" stefan put his arms in between both men prying them apart a couple of inches "we dont have time for a pissing contest"

"what are you actually doing kol?" rebekah looked up from the pile of papers she was sorting through on the desk

"nothing" he shrugged "and unless you have something for me to do, im going to continue doing exactly this" he sat back down on the chair throwing his legs over the arm rest

"What are you doing jeremy?" she asked

"well i havent actually tried this before, but im trying to contact bonnie"

"will that work?" stefan asked hopefull

Jeremy just shrugged "obviously there isnt another side anymore but theyve got to be somewhere right?"

"well while you keep trying that, im going to try calling elijah again. Kol can you come look through the rest of these? Im looking for the hotel reservations elijah made."

"good idea if we cant contact them on thier cells we can phone the hotel" matt confirmed and rebekah nodded walking into a different room

"so we need every single one?" caroline eyed klaus.

He nodded shining a torch up into the tiny attic space. "you first love"

Caroline climbed into the little hole effortlessly and stood up slapping her hands together to rid them of dirt."its discusting up here!" she complained and klaus chuckled as he stood up.

"theyre over here" caroline pointed "a couple of years before bonnie died she knew this guy, He and his father collected grimoirs, so when they died, bonnie got them"

There was 4 large brown boxes eachone filled to the brim with grimoirs. Caroline opened the first box and took out one of the books. Flicking through the pages. Klaus came up behind her, startling her which caused her to drop the book with a thud. "you scared me!" she yelled slapping him on the chest playfully

"Im sorry love" Kalus said taking her face in his hands "about last night too" he let out a breath he didnt even realise he was holding. He leaned into her resting his forhead on hers "what the bloody hell have you done to me caroline" he stated as he closed his eyes.

Caroline pressed her hands against his hard chest feeling his muscles rippling under the fabric of his grey henley. "i, um, i dont know what you mean" she breathed

"you. Caroline forbes. Youve done something to me." he sighed "for a thousand years i have been the most feared creature on this planet, you seem to be the only person i never ever want to be afraid of me." he looked deep into her eyes, shaking his head. "i really want to kiss you" he told her and she was abit suprised by his honesty "and not for some dare or anything else other than the simple fact that i want you"

Carolines whole body felt like it was on fire and she breathed heavily. A feeling deep inside her stomach started to arise as she rubbed his chest with both hands "so then kiss me" she panted as she moved her hands from his chest to around his neck "i want you too" she admitted through her staggered breath.

Without even thinking about it klaus presses his lips lightly against carolines. She reciprocated immediately grasping the back of his neck to pull him deeper into her. She opened her lips slightly as his tounge darted into her mouth. He lifted his hands into her hair pulling at it gently as she nipped at his bottom lip with blunt teeth. His arms snaked around her waist and he pushed her back against the attic wall knocking over some boxes as they went. Caroline moaned into his mouth which made klaus deepen the kiss even further. She reluctantly broke away from him, grabbing the hem of his top and bringing it up over his head. Within milliseconds thier lips were joined again and he pressed her further into the wall undoing the buttons of her blouse. "caroline" klaus groaned into her mouth as she started unzipping his jeans. He finished on the last button and his fingers trailed down her now exposed stomach and around her hips to her ass. He picked her up effortlessly and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She nipped at his lip again as he walked backwards carrying her finding an old desk to lay caroline on. He feathered kisses down her neck and across her collar bone as she panted, clawing at his naked back with her nails. " are you sure you want to do this caroline?" klaus looked at her for approval " just say the word"  
>He stared intently into her eyes. She answered by grabbing at his shoulders and pulling him down so his lips met hers again. "god caroline! Your beautiful sweetheart" she smirked but then her face suddenly dropped Klaus noticed she looked dissapointed "what is it love?"<p>

Caroline sighed lifting herself up so she was resting on her elbows "my mother"

Klaus listened. He could here the engine of carolines mothers car and the tyres rolling across the gravel of the driveway. He let out a long breath and pouted. Caroline giggled at him pushing him away, she started to button up her shirt "maybe a dirty old attic isnt the best place"

He chuckled "your right love" he agreed nodding his head but he still held the look of utter dissapointment on his face he vamp sped over to pick up his discarded top before throwing it over his head.

"caroline sweetie!" liz called

Caroline cleared her throat "up here mom"

Liz started to climb the steps "what are you doing up here caroline?" she asked as she reached the top. "klaus. Sorry i didnt realise you were here" she noticed the flush in carolines cheeks "sweetie are you ok?" her mother asked reaching out a hand to place it on carolines forhead.

Klaus smirked but caroline just swatted her hand away "im fine mom, its just really hot up here" caroline fanned herself but then continued before her mother could say anything else. "we just came to get bonnies old grimoirs" her mothers eyes furrowed slightly

"is something wrong?"

" no no just gonna give them to someone who can actually get use out of them." Her mother seemed to believe her excuse and she nodded "ok well im down stairs if you need me"

"thankyou miss forbes but thats ok we were just finished here werent we caroline?" klaus smirked at her and she shot him a glare but quickly recovered "were fine mom but thanks"

Liz smiled at her daughter and then at klaus before retreating back down the waited until she was out of sight before picking up a grimoir and launching it in klaus' direction. "carefull love. I dont think miss bennett would be too impressed by you using her grimoirs as a murder weapon." he chuckled

"oh shut up"


	4. Chapter 4

"did you contact elijah? Klaus asked wondering into the study carrying a box containig the grimoirs with caroline by his side.

Kol shook his head "nope we found the hotel info but when we called they said they couldnt discuss over the phone weather they had a reservation or not. Something about guest confidentiality or some shit" he scoffed "but little gilbert made himself useful at last"

"what do you mean by that?" caroline started unpacking the grimoirs

"as we speak hes on a plane to hawaii" kol stalked over to her "to inform them of our little problem"

"yes im sure theyll get quite the shock when they walk in and see you" rebekah quipped

"you wound me sister"

Caroline started looking through one of the grimoirs a couple of the spells dating back to over 300 years ago. She touched the fragile page gently running her fingers over the delicate surface.  
>"Magnificent isnt it? How something so ancient can be so well preserved?" klaus breathed against the back of her neck causing her to shiver.<p>

"abit like someone else i know" she giggled

"love what did i tell you about the age jokes" he stated as a grin took over his mouth

"well you are ancient and well preserved so i was just stating the facts"

He laughed at her " thanks alot sweetheart" he took the book from her hands "well if you will excuse me, im going to talk to a man about a witch"

"stefan, hurry up! I need to shower! Caroline yelled through the closed bathroom door.

Klaus had left to visit marcel 2 days earlier wanting to find out as much information as he could from the witches about the impending doom. The best place to find witches...New Orleans apparently. Stefan had been staying with caroline rebekah had offered him a place at the mansion but as soon as elena and elijah returned he felt he had out stayed his welcome. It was a little bit uncomfortable to say the least. Elijah had insisted on him staying but stefan had opted to crash on carolines couch instead. When elena and elijah returned to find kol alive and well it was almost like everyone had travelled back intime. Only this time they were all on the same team instead of trying to kill eachother.

"STEFAN!" she yelled again banging on the door "what the hell are you doing in there?"

"Give me 2 minutes care, im just doing my hair"

caroline laughed "of course it takes you 20 minutes to do your bloody hair" she muttered

"careful caroline your even starting to talk like klaus" stefan opened the door, his hair perfectly shaped

"oh shut up and move it" she sneered squeezing past him "theres blood in the fridge if you want some" caroline shut the door.

"thanks" he walked over to the fridge pulling out a blood bag and snapping the lid off of it before taking a long gulp. "so about you and klaus" he trailed off

"what about us?" she asked through the door

"are you like... Together now or what?"

Caroline sighed and stefan could hear the shower turning on. "honestly i dont know stef. I mean i like him. I think."

"what do you mean you think?"

"you know what i mean stefan. I know elena forgave him for everything, and honestly i have too. Its just a little harder to forget." caroline let out a deep breath

"come on care that was years ago" he told her "i think you actually change him... For the better"

"wow is that stefan salvatore sticking up for my brother?" rebekah and kol walked straight into carolines apartment

Caroline shouted "ever heard of knocking bex?"

"nice hair stefan" rebekah complimented "we came to let you know that nics coming back tonight and he wants to meet with us all to inform us of the recent developements" she continued ignoring carolines statement.

Caroline quickly dried herself and changed into her clothes stepping out of the bathroom. "developements? What developements?"

"thats what we want to know sweet caroline" kol took the blood bag from stefans hand and took a sip twisting his face "i prefer mine a little warmer"

"then heat it up in the microwave" caroline quipped and kol scrunched his nose in disgust "hey kol, ive been wondering how did you remember everything?"

Kol looked at her confused "what?"

"i mean i know you said bonnie told you but that was what?... 13 years ago? How did you remember?"

"oh right! Well after my rather lovely talk with miss bennett. I went to leave town but then i thaught...Woah! This is way to much information for my tiny head."

"your tiny brain you mean?"

Kol ignored his sisters insult "so i compelled someone to keep it a secret until i came back, they told me everything i needed to know and then i compelled them to forget everything i told them" he shrugged his shoulders.

"well its a good job theres still no vervain about." stefan told them "otherwise you could have been telling them everything else about us"

Kol lay down on the sofa putting his arms behind his head "not really. They already knew about vampires and wotnot so..."

"who did you compel?" rebekah asked her confusion showing

"carolines mother." kol replied casually

"MY MOM! YOU COMPELLED MY MOM!" she squealed at him

Kol raised his hands in defence "now sweet caroline, dont get angry! I had to compel someone i knew wasnt on vervain, who already knew about vampires and who would always be protected by you lot" he pointed in thier general direction.

His logic kind of made sense and caroline hated that. Of course her mother would never be in danger from the vampires. She did already know everything so there was no chance of spilling all thier secrets to a random stranger, but it still didnt make it any better. Caroline hated conpulsion, always had. She only ever used it when absolutely nessecary.

She huffed, before gulping down the rest of stefans bloodbag. "it kind of makes sense" stefan agreed with a shrug.

"i dont care! He still shouldnt have done it." she stated firmly crossing her arms over her chest.

Klaus walked into the living room, kissing caroline on the cheek before going over to the liquor cabinet and pouring himself a drink.

Caroline, stefan, rebekah, kol, elena and elijah were all sitting on the sofas waiting for klaus to speak. He necked back his drink before pouring another.

"turns out lucy is not the last of the bennett bloodline" he said casually "theres a girl in new orleans by the name of davina who is apparently a distant relative." he took a drink "she has thankfully agreed to help us which will make this alot easier."

"how so brother?" elijah asked.

"when i first arrived in mystic falls all those years ago, i took over that history teachers body" klaus looked to caroline "but because it was a human body it was weak." he continued "i had my witch perform a protection spell on me, so even when bonnie and stefan here tried to kill me" he smirked at stefan reminiscing "they couldnt" he finished

"what does that have to do with any of this?" stefan asked shaking his head but smirking back.

"well thats what davina is going to do. Lucy will have to use all her power for the main spell"

"The spell that turns us all human?" caroline asked klaus nodded slowly she could tell that he was still worried and conflicted about being human. He didnt know how to be human. Super strength, super speed, compulsion. These are all things klaus used on a daily basis and not being able to, even for a short period of time was scaring the shit out of him.

"ok so were protected, then what? Rebekah asked

"well little sister, i think its quite obvious what happens next"

"its not that easy brother" elijah stood up fixing the cuffs of his suit jacket "mother will still have her power, will she not?"

Klaus grinned "mother wont be there"

"what do you mean?"

Klaus shook his head."I was informed by davina that wherever the deceased is killed will be where they return, so Mikael will be at the lockwood property we just have the task of dealing with him"

"okay so thats simple right? 7 against 1 is hardly a fare fight,but the more of us thier is the better chance of us killing him before we all turn into vampires again." elena said

Klaus shook his head "absolutely not! You, rebekah and caroline are all staying behind. Its safer this way. Of course stefan its up to you weather you want to stay or play" he grinned

"we can protect ourselves nic!" rebekah protested and caroline and elena nodded thier agreement.

"Niklaus is quite right, the ladies should stay here" elijah spoke

"No!" elena told her husband "no way am i staying here while your out there attempting to kill that psycho" She shook her head and stood up facing elijah "no way!" she told him again.

"im doing it to protect you elena" he told her raising his hand to caress her cheek.

"just because were girls doesnt mean we need protecting, especially bex!" caroline added

Klaus stepped toward her holding onto her waist "sweetheart-"

"dont you sweetheart me klaus!" she shrugged his hands off of her "im not a damsel in distress i dont need you to protect me. Im quite capable of looking after myself"

"ive no doubt about it love but if you were there" he paused placing his hands back on her waist.

"if i were there what?" she glared

"id be distracted ok? I wouldnt be able to concentrate on the job at hand id be worrying about you the whole time" he admitted. Her eyes softened and she smiled. "as would elijah with elena. And stefan with rebekah" he gesture to the others.

Caroline noticed stefan and rebekah looked a little awkward. Looking at one another then quickly diverting thier gaze. She made a mental note to ask rebekah or stefan about it later.

"you think we wont be worrying if were here and your out there?"

Klaus shook his head "i dont care caroline!" he yelled losing his calm. "You elena and rebekah will stay here. Even if that means i have to compel you to stay!" he was getting angry

"Niklaus" elijah warned stepping forward.

"No Elijah its fine" caroline raised her hand to stop him lowering them back down she yanked klaus' hands off of her. "he doesnt want me here? Thats fine, im leaving" she announced furiously walking toward the door.

"caroline! You know thats not what i meant!" klaus growled. Pouring himself another drink.

"Care" rebekah shouted after her "where are you going?"

Caroline ignored klaus and rebekah. klaus sighed rubbing a hand over his face, then followed after her but elena stepped infront of him "just let her have sometime, she'll come back when shes ready"

Klaus wanted nothing more than to go after her but nodded his head realising caroline probably needed some space. Now that she had eventually giving him a chance. He was screwing it all up. It was inevitable. When ever klaus got a little bit of light in his darkness. And a little bit of happiness in his sad and very lonely existance, He would always screw it up. Klaus gulped down the remainder of his drink before slamming it down on the liquor cabinet and storming his way towards his art room.


	5. Chapter 5

Caroline hadnt went back that night. She was furious! Who the hell did klaus think he was? He couldnt control her! Instead she had went back to her mothers house and decided to crash there for the night. The next morning She had 12 missed calls from klaus, well they werent really 'missed' calls just ignored and 3 texts

'caroline please phone me sweetheart, im sorry.' was the first

'please understand im just trying to keep you safe'another one

'im sorry i shouldnt have yelled at you and i shouldnt have said what i did. Please caroline just let me know your safe'

She sent a quick text to elena telling her she had stayed at her mothers house and that she would see her soon. Caroline took a quick shower and dressed in simple jeans and tight fitting t shirt with her flats and tied her hair up in a messy bun. She really couldnt be bothered with anything she wanted to bury herself in her quilt watching movies and eat junk food all day but as usual dead people in mystic falls just refused to stay dead. She grabbed a blood bag from her mothers emergency stash she kept for caroline pouring it into a starbucks cup. She jumped in her car and drove to the mansion.

She was greeted by kol who give her a cheeky grin "sweet caroline, miss me already? You just cant stay away can you?"

She huffed trying to walk past him but he moved to stand in her way

"kol! I recomend you move out of my way, im really not in the mood today"

She side stepped him but he moved with her blocking her path again.

"now now caroline, just because you and my pain in the ass brother are on the outs, no need to take it out on innocent bystanders"

Caroline huffed "kol! Move now!"

"now why would i do..." he was cut off as caroline grabbed the sides of his head with lightening speed and twisting as hard as she could snapping his neck. A crunching noise echoed through the foyer as kols body crumpled on the floor. Stefan, Rebekah and Klaus appeared from the study doorway.

Rebekah just shrugged "must have desrved it"

Caroline felt a smile tugg at her lips "he did" she repied looking towards the stairs as elena and elijah made thier way down. Everyone retreated back into the study as Elijah dragged his brothers body further into the house.

"may i ask what my egotistical, attention seeking brother did to deserve the wrath of a good woman such as yourself caroline?" Elijah asked with a small smile on his face.

"he was pissing me off" she replied bluntly. "and he compelled my mother" she started walking toward the study.

"well its about time someone taught him some manners" elijah half laughed

Elijah and elena were sitting on the sofa in a deep discussion with one another, stefan and rebekah, matt and jeremy were all sitting around the large round table talking and klaus was making a call in the other room.

Caroline sat looking around the room. She hadnt spoken to klaus since arriving and to be quite honest she didnt want to. She had enough of him last night and kol this morning to last her a lifetime. She stood up to pour herself a drink, she pulled out a glass tumbler and poured 2 fingers worth of vodka into it necking it straight back, grimacing at the taste as it burned her throat.

She poured another drink and turned to the rest of the group. She noticed kol walking through the door, rubbing at his neck with a vengeful glare in his eyes. His gaze landed on caroline.

"Dont even think about it kol!" klaus warned from the doorway. Glaring at his brother

"she snapped my neck!" he yelled

Klaus vamp sped toward the desk grabbing a sharp envelope opener before throwing it in kols direction. The long metal stick buried itself in his chest as he yelled out "dammit nic" causing the others to turn thier attention to the waring brothers

"i dont care kol!" klaus bellowed "i dont care that you compelled her mother!, i dont care that she snapped your neck in receipt of that!... I just dont care!" he yelled slumping down on one of the chairs

Elijah stepped forward figuring now would be the perfect time to intervene. "Niklaus, is everything ok brother?"

"No! Elijah, everything is not ok we have about a week until our wonderful parents come back from the dead to kill us!" he yelled "marcel told me davina cant come until 3 days time, we still have no idea where Lucy is! And to top it all off my younger brother is being a complete pain in the arse as usual" he finished

Caroline sighed as she made her way toward klaus she bent down so that she was eye level with him. Putting a hand on his shoulder rubbing her hand soothingly over it and down his back in comfort. Of course she was still angry as hell with him. He was a stubborn pain in the ass but klaus being this wound up was no good for anybody. She leant in to him so her lips were millimetres from his ear "come with me" she whispered taking his hand in hers, pulling him up from the chair. He followed behind her and she made her way out to the garden. Leaving go of his hand she tuned to him. "we need to talk"

Caroline sat down on a stone bench in the middle of the lawn that was surrounded by trees she patted the space beside her looking at klaus. Klaus shook his head at the invitation

"what is this about caroline?" klaus asked with a slightly impatient tone

Caroline sighed "i thaught maybe you would want to calm down abit"

"i am calm, are we done now" he snapped

Caroline stood up, throwing her arms up in exasperation "what the hell is your problem?" she yelled finally having had enough of his moodswings

"were you not in there caroline" he pointed back toward the house gritting his teeth "everything is getting out of hand! Its so out of control and i cant do a bloody thing to stop it!"

"how many times do i have to tell you nic, this doesnt fall on just you! Somethings are just uncontrollable"

She noticed klaus face had changed from one of distress to one of amusement "whats so funny?" she said reletively calmer

"you." he walked to take a seat on the bench and she sat down beside him "you called me nic, nobody besides my family calls me that"

She blushed thinking back to her little speech. She honestly didnt intend to call him nic. It just kind of slipped out in the heat of the moment.

"i like it" he concluded turning to her with a smile.

She shook her head smiling back " yes well dont get used to it" she quipped slapping him on the arm playfully " and stop changing the subject!"

He laughed at her "no need to resort to violence love"

Caroline huffed " ha! Like you one to talk, im not the one who just stabbed my brother with a paper cutter" she paused and turned her head looking down at the floor, after a few more seconds she spoke again "seriously though klaus" she emphisized his name and he rolled his eyes "your not alone in this, you have your family, elena and jeremy, stefan." she paused again looking back upto him placing her hand over his " and you have me"

Klaus smiled at her but then his face fell "ive never not been in control caroline, i dont know how to accept help. Ive never had to, my whole life whenever a problem arose i never needed help. I never needed elijah, kol or rebekah, and i never had a problem i couldnt solve alone" he explained

Caroline grinned at him "there seemed to be alot of 'nevers' in that speech right there, how about you change that to 'sometimes'. Its not a weakness to need help every once in a while" she told him before rolling her eyes " even if you are the big bad original hybrid" she laughed and he couldnt help but join her laughter.

He squeezed her hand appreciatively "you really meant what you said?" it was a question "do i have you?"

She grabbed onto his t shirt and pulled him in so thier lips were touching before he could deepen the kiss she pulled back "lets go back inside" she said standing pulling him up with her still holding onto his hand they made thier way back into the house "and to answer your question "yes you have me...for now" she laughed

"how exactly did you get my brother to co-operate caroline?" rebekah asked "hes so stubborn, i dont think anyone gets through to him the way you do"

"i can hear you rebekah!" klaus replied from the study where he stefan and elijah had went to get drinks

"i dont care!, i love it" she sang in the style of icona pop which caused elena and caroline to burst out laughing

"oh god,i havent heard that song in so long!" elena said still laughing

"i found my old ipod in a drawer last week and put it on, theres some quite cringeworthy ones on thier"

"everything was so messed up back then" caroline reminisced "we were all trying to kill eachother"

"ha! I know! We hated eachother! Remember the time silas had gotten into your head and i slapped you across the face?" rebekah said looking at caroline

"Yes! That hurt you bitch!" caroline laughed again "remember when you tried to steal tyler from me?" caroline heard klaus scoff at tylers name.

"yeah sorry about that" rebekah replied but then all 3 girls laughed again

"remember when you thretened to sey me on fire?" elena looked at rebekah  
>Who gave her a small smile<p>

"well if its any consolation in glad i didnt"

"im glad you didnt too" elena laughed

"hey remember when rebekah drove elena and matt off of wickery bridge" kol chimed in all 3 girls turned to him instantly stopping laughing. They were all silent for a couple of minutes as they all thaught back to past memories

Rebekah spoke first "god i was a total bitch"

"yes you were" elena answered honestly but then her face split into a grin again "its a good job we love you now though"

"everythings changed since then, were best friends, elena married elijah... Im dating klaus and you" caroline pointed to rebekah "only god knows whats going on with you and steffy"

Rebekah tutted and rolled her eyes "nothing is going on between me and stefan! Were just friends!"

"weve known you for years now bex, your not a very good liar" elena giggled  
>"i am not lying!" she protested<p>

"yeah okay!" caroline quipped sarcastically

Elijah, klaus and stefan walked back into the room and stefan shot them a look that said he had heard every word of the girs conversation. "okay davina has managed to locate Lucy and she will be here by tomorrow afternoon. Caroline has eventually convinced me that having the girls with us would be benificial in our situation" caroline smiled proudly "now we have one week, marcel has a gang of vampires that are willing to help keep mother away long enough so that we can kill mikael so right now all we need to do is come up with a plan" klaus finished

"okay so does that mean i have time to go to the pub?" kol askes "matt and jeremy are waiting for me to participate in a good arse whooping game of poker"

"do what you will kol" Elijah waved him off

He grabbed his coat and swiftly walked out the door

Elena and elijah retreated up stairs.

"so you convince my control freak of a brother to actually let you in on the fun? Im not all that suprised actually" rebekah linked arms with caroline "you do realise you have him wrapped around your little finger"

"i can still hear you rebekah!" klaus called from his art studio

"i dont care! I love it!" she yelled back again.

Caroline burst out laughing again "how about we do some shopping?"

"let me quickly go apoligize to my lovely, amazing, insanely rich big brother"

"your only saying those things because you want his credit card" caroline shook her head with a grin

"no im not! Why would you insinuate something like that? I love nic"

"ha! And your only saying that because you know he can hear you"

Caroline, stefan and rebekah were all  
>Lounging on the sofas in the main room of the mikaelson manor while klaus was standing at an easel near the window engrossed in his newest piece of art he was working on. It was 5 days until ths full moon and lucy had arrived the evening before. She was busy looking through bonnies grimoirs in the study upstairs with elijah and elena.<p>

"what colour do you want care?" rebekah asked lifting mutiple small bottles of nail polish up showing them to caroline.

Caroline took the bottles inspecting each one "im thinking pink, not bright pink though, the light one"

"perfect" rebekah replied "subtle but still making a statement"

"and what statement would that be?" stefan asked refilling his glass

"i dont know why you bother, youll remove it or change your mind by tonight" klaus laughed

"oh shut it nic"

"stefan mate shall i paint your nails for you?" Klaus teased raising his paintbrush covered in bright blue paint to which stefan just laughed.

Elijah walked into the main room followed quickly by Lucy and Elena. Lucy had one of bonnies grimoirs in her hands open to a page. "Niklaus, may i speak with you please?" elijah asked hoping they could talk in private.

klaus rolled his eyes "whatever you have to say can be said here brother" he opened his arms gesturing to the room "as caroline has pointed out, were all in the same boat here, besides anything you tell me, will be told to caroline and then no doubt she will tell rebekah and in turn bekah will tell stefan, so it would save everyone alot of time if you just told us all now"

Elijah nodded slowly "as you wish, first off Marcel has just informed me that he will arrive early tomorrow morning along with his army and the witch Davina" he straightened the cuffs of his suit jacket as he continued "secondly Lucy has found the protection spell davina will need to perform, unfortunately it has to happen after the new moon rises"

"how long will it take?" klaus inquired

"roughly ten to fifteen minutes, so during that time you will all be unprotected" Lucy answered

"okay what next?"

"it seems lucy has found another spell which can be used in our favour, it works by stripping a witch of her powers"

"and thats the spell we use on esther" elena added

"so we dont need marcel and his army after all?" rebekah asked

"well not nesessarily but a few more people on our team would be prefered, yes its seven against two as it is but what if others come back to help? Finn? Katerina? All these people have a vendetta against our family, and could easily comeback to get revenge"

"let them try!" klaus sneered

Caroline stood up "so thats it then? Lucy does the spell to strip us of our vampirism, davina does the protection spell and the one to strip your mother of her magic, marcel and his army kill her while we kill mikael? Did i get that right?"

"perfectly" klaus smiled wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her into his side "now thats all sorted, im going to take caroline out"

"what? Where?" caroline asked

"just to the grille, i think its time we had a little down time"

"since when does klaus mikaelson the almighty hybrid have down time?" rebekah laughed

Klaus smirked "since everyone here seems to be getting far to serious about this" he kissed carolines temple "you are welcome to join us with stefan if you wish little sister"

Rebekahs jaw dropped "okay who are you? And what have you done with my brother?"

Klaus completely ignored rebekahs remark "elena, elijah, lucy?" he extended the invite as he walked out of the door never letting caroline leave his side.

Stefan, rebekah, elijah and elena were having a game of pool. Kol was at the bar chatting up some poor girl and getting free drinks off of matt. Klaus and caroline were sitting in one of the booths across from one another.

"so whats with the less serious more fun side of you?"

"i dont know what you mean love"

Caroline raised her brows "oh come on, sure you do. Its less that a week until the full moon and were here chit chatting over a plate of curly fries" she laughed

Klaus hesitated "i told you i would show you the world caroline. I promised you art and culture and a chance to live your dreams and instead all you have gotten is.. this! my mother and father are trying to kill us all and were still stuck in mystic bloody falls" he took a deep breath "so instead im opting for spending time with you at the only remotely decent place in town... Over a plate of curly fries" he smiled

There was silence from caroline, he had promised her many things and a good old fight with mama and papa original wasnt one of them. To be honest caroline didnt care where in the world they were or what they were doing. The fact was she was eventually giving herself and klaus a chance and nothing and no one was going to ruin that. Instead of pondering over thier impending doom that was approaching fast, she changed the subject.

"you know if my dad were still alive he would be begging the witches to find a way to keep me human" caroline shrugged "he always hated what i am"

Klaus raised his eyebrows "what about you? Do you hate who you are?"

Caroline shook her head "definately not! God you would of despised me when i was human, i was a bitchy control freak, you probably would have killed me the first chance you got."

"well i did try" klaus joked

Caroline furrowed her brows "yes you did, a few times actually!" she couldnt help the small smile that forced its way onto her face. "no but in all seriousness, as much as it pains me to say this i suppose katherine did me a favour."

"katherine? Katerina turned you?"

"well yeah i thaught you knew this story?" klaus shook his head "i was in a car accident and had to have a couple of surgeries for internal bleeding, damon slipped me some blood to help me heal faster and katherine came in and smothered me" she shrugged "at first i thaught she was elena, i didnt know anything about the supernatural back then" she picked up a fry from the plate infront of her and popped it in her mouth "so when i woke up, in a blood filled hospital of all places i was kind of freaking out, i campelled the nurse to discharge me and then stefan found out what had happened and he helped me"

"Stefan the ripper of monteray helped you?" klaus smirked "how ironic"

"Hey!" she slapped him playfully "he showed me how to control my hunger, i was dating matt at the time, i almost killed him" she put her head down ashamed "but stefan stopped me"

"why dont you like being compelled caroline?" klaus asked with weary eyes

"i dont think anyone likes being compelled, not just me klaus"

"quite possible, but you seem to have a special kind of hatred for compulsion and feeding on humans for that matter"

"your right! I do." she stated

Caroline thaught back to her human years. A time when she was care free and oblivious to all things supernatural. The memories of Damon feeding on her and compelling her, using her at his will all came back that night she woke up in the hospital. She hated damon for a very long time after that and didnt understand how Elena could just forgive him like she did. Klaus noticed the look of distress on carolines face and reached out placing his hand on top of hers on the table.

"it happened to you didnt it? While you were human?"

Caroline didnt speak, instead she just stared into his eyes intently. He took her silence as affirmation "who was it?" he asked her

Caroline shook her head "it doesnt matter klaus, it was a really long time ago"

"who? Caroline" he said a little sterner

"i told you it doesnt matter okay. I dont want to talk about it!"

Klaus realised he had pushed to far. Okay so she wasnt ready to tell him everything yet. He put that conversation to the back of his mind but promised himself that he would find out and whoever it was would pay for what they had done to his caroline. He decided to quickly change the subject before she closed herself off completely.

"tell me about your family" klaus said. Caroline smiled thankfull for the change in direction.

"theres not much to tell mom and dad brought me up, when i was 11 dad left my mom...for another man" klaus raised his eyebrows "steven he was called and as much as i hated my mom and dad being apart i instantly took a liking to him, shame the same could be said for his daughter." caroline laughed "steven was like a second dad to me... Except he was more of a mom. Shopping, chick flicks, boy problems. Steven was the go to guy"

"sounds like you were pretty close"

"we were, But after my dad died we kind of just grew apart. I havent spoken to him in almost 9 years"

Klaus looked at her sympathetically "dont look at me like that!" she scolded  
>"like what love?"<p>

"like that!" she pointed at his face "all sympathetic and feeling sorry for me"

klaus turned to look at the others that were playing pool. This was so normal. He almost felt human. It was a strange feeling one that he wasnt sure if he was comfortable with but that was the effect of being with caroline. She was so pure and innocent. He couldnt even fathom the idea of her ever getting hurt. "i think it would be best if you stayed at the mansion while i deal with my father caroline" it wasnt a demand he just wanted to tell her the truth if it were up to him. Caroline and his sister would be on the other side of the world but he knew caroline being caroline and relentlessly stubborn wouldnt do that.

"i dont want to klaus, i cant" she told him

Klaus stroked a hand over is 5'o'clock shadow "if you get hurt caroline" he trailed off

"and what if you get hurt?" she asked

"rather me than you love" he told her honestly. Caroline was suprised by his reply. She knew he cared about her but she didnt know he was willing to take all the pain. Physical and mental. Just so she wouldnt have too.

"klaus"

"no caroline, i know what your going to say, im selfish, i use anyone for my own gain, i never think about anyone but myself, im lying, but im not caroline, that day in your mothers attic" she blushed "i told you, you had changed me, i dont know what the bloody hell you've done caroline but ive found myself wanting to do things i have never in my 1000 year existance even contemplated doing. I want to protect you and if that means i have to die as a means to save you then im willing too."

Caroline gasped she had never ever expected him to say that. She looked deep into his eyes and only saw the truth. What the hell did she say to that? Klaus had this special way of rendering her speechless. She stood up walking to his side of the booth. Holding one of his hands she pulled him up out of the seat. Her lips instantly connecting with his. It was passionate and wonton, carolines hands gripped onto the lapels of his jacket. She smiled as she broke the kiss reluctantly. Klaus' eyes never left hers. She kept ahold of his hand as she pulled him out the door "lets go home" she smiled at him and before he knew it her lips were pressed firmly against his again.

They made it back to klaus' mansion in record time, not wanting to waste any time opening doors and climbing stairs klaus picked caroline up bridal style and vamp jumped onto the balcony that lead to his room.

Thier lips were attached to one another before either could grasp what was actually happening. Caroline moved backwards until her legs hit the bed. They seperated as klaus slowly removed carolines cardigan as they stared into eachothers eyes. "do you want to do this caroline?" klaus asked timidly. She nodded "say it" he demanded throwing her cardigan on the floor "do you want this caroline?" he asked again "yes" was all caroline could manage to say. He pushed he back gently onto the bed so she was lying down. His lips travelled down her neck and across her collar bone "i want you klaus" she moaned. Klaus looked back at her seeing the need in her gaze. He smiled "as you wish love"


	6. Chapter 6

Caroline woke up at dusk it was just starting to get dark outside. She felt peaceful and rested considering she had just had the most mind blowing sex of her life. She turned her head slightly seeing klaus laying beside her on the bed "hi" she smiled at him "what time is it?" she sat up running her fingers through her hair.

"just after 7" he replied cooly putting his hands behind his head. "you only slept for an hour or so"

"did you sleep?" she lay back down resting her head on his chest and snuggled in deeper when she felt his hand travel around her shoulder and his hand resting on her lower back

"nope, i just sat hear enjoying listening to you snoring in my ear" klaus teased

"i do not snore!" she protested

"no you dont" he admitted "but it was pleasurable watching you, you make some rather adorable expressions when you sleep" he grinned.

Caroline rolled her eyes "shut up!"

They lay in a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes just holding eachother until caroline broke the silence "are you scared?" she asked him

Klaus hesitated "terrified" he confessed "everything that i am will be took away from me. I wont have the means to protect myself...or you, and that is what terrifies me caroline. My whole human life my father hated me, punished me without remorse, beat me whenever he felt necessary. He made my life hell, after we turned it evened out the playing field a little, i began to fight back but when i triggered my werewolf gene and he discovered i was a product of an affair, he despised me even more. He hunted me and my family for a thousand years until he found me in mystic falls, im assuming you already know how that played out"  
>caroline nodded "tyler vervained me that night and had matt take me home to keep me safe"<p>

"seems he was good for somethings" klaus mused pulling caroline into him further "being sired wasnt one of them"

"do you ever regret it? Making hybrids?"

Klaus shook his head "absolutely not, my hybrids were there when i needed them, but if your asking if i would do it again..." klaus trailed off "no i wouldnt, i think i learnt my lesson the last time"

Caroline smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. There was silence for a couple of minutes before klaus spoke again

"ive never admitted that im scared caroline, ive never trusted anyone like i trust you. Thats why im scared, Before i had you it was easier to forget the things that i felt for you but now..."

"now you would die for me?" caroline finished for him remebering his speech at the grille

He looked deep in her eyes "i would" he lifted a hand to her face placing a stray tendril of hair behind her ear

She shifted her gaze downward "im scared too klaus" he stroked her back soothingly "not because i'll be human or because we'll be up against your mother and father but because" caroline trailed off again obviously reluctant to say what she wanted to say.

"then why are you scared sweetheart?"

She gave him a small smile "it doesnt matter! All that does matter is that you, i and everyone we care about are safe and well at the end of this fiasco"

"i think we'll be just fine" he said pulling her closer into him.

"me too"

Caroline lay in klaus' bed having never felt so comfortable and safe as she was in the arms of klaus himself psychotic, murderous, hybrid klaus but she knew she wouldnt want to be anywhere else but there in that very moment.

Elijah, Elena, Rebekah, Caroline, marcel and lucy were studying the grimoirs as davina was learning the spell she needed. Davina was a young girl about the same age bonnie was when she discover her magic only Davina had alot more power than the average witch, klaus had commented how he had never met anyone with such power to which Marcel had joked saying she wasnt afraid to use it.

"are you sure your gonna be ok doing this? I know how much energy it would take bonnie to do a spell like this, sometimes she would collapse" caroline said concerned "you think you can handle it?"

Davina looked at caroline with a small smile on her face. "really caroline, thanks for the concern but im sure i'll be fine, i know it takes alot to do the spells but i have to try if protecting klaus means protecting marcel then im willing to do it" her smile dropped "hes the only family i have, i'll do anything to keep him safe."

"well everyone here doesnt have alot of family so im sure you fit in perfectly"

"im not so sure thats true" davina replied "the originals all have one another, you,elena and rebekah have eachother, rebekah has stefan, you have klaus, your like one big happy family"

"well i wouldnt exactly say happy but.."  
>Caroline giggled "anyway bex where is everyone getting the idea of you and stefan from?" She asked looking at the other blonde across the room<p>

"i saw them kissing" davina answered she saw the look of complete horror on rebekahs face and realised she probably shouldnt have said anything "i mean...erm...i dont know what im talking about." davina shook her head trying to find a cover story for her slip up.

Caroline raised her eyebrows and started laughing "i knew it!"she pointed at rebekah "i knew you were more than just friends" caroline air quoted using her fingers

"hey whats going on?" elena asked walking over to the other girls

"Davina caught Stebekah making out!" caroline squeeled

"excuse me? Who?"

"stebekah! As in stefan and rebekah!" caroline rolled her eyes "come on! Its a couples name, you put the two names together"

Rebekah huffed "ok so stebekah made out. It was once. Whats the big deal?"

"actually it was twice" lucy joined in "i saw stefan leaving your room last night and you were making out then too"

"ok fine twice"

"wait! He was in your room?" elena asked wiggling her eyebrows

"nothing happened!" rebekah threw her arms in the air

All the girls laughed at rebekahs little outburst "you know bex the whole point of a secret relationship is to actually keep it a secret"

"whatevs!" rebekah waved her hand dismissing the converation and looked pointedly at davina "dont you have a spell to memorize?"

"dont you have a salvatore to go makeout with?" caroline countered sticking up for the young witch but with a smile still present.

"so you and caroline huh?"

"stefan mate i am not discussing this right now. We have more pressing matters to deal with!" klaus said sternly

"you mean like our dear sisters relationship with stefan" kol said as he walked into klaus' art studio, stefan rolled his eyes.

Klaus smirked "something was bound to happen sooner or later. It was just a question of when"

"so you knew something was going on?" stefan questioned

"i had my suspisions, we all did"

"well suspect no more, rebekah just confessed everything" kol told stefan and klaus trying to bait stefan into giving up more information.

"yeah well like klaus said we have more urgent matters to attend to right now"

"dont get all secretive now ripper" kol slapped stefan on the back and stefan laughed at the nickname

Klaus snorted "you could hardly call him a ripper now, i would wager the strongest thing stefans had in a while was stolen from the hospital and comes in a bag"

"you would be right" stefan nodded "so another change of subject, two days, are you guys ready?"

"youve known me for a very long time stefan, when am i not ready and prepared?"

Stefan laughed "thats why you and caroline fit... In a very wierd, good vs. evil balancing act, your both control freaks"

"you think they fit?" kol asked with his brows furrowed "sweet caroline is far too good for my brother, i dont know why she didnt go for the sexier more superior of the siblings"

"oh you mean Elijah" stefan teased "he was already taken"

"your hilarious stefan" kol deadpanned "have you been taking some sort of happy pill, your not your normal brooding self loathing self?"

"thats the effect of him getting some action" caroline laughed walking into the studio. Klaus and kol both let out a noise of disgust

"caroline, love, id appreciate it if you didnt talk about my baby sisters sexlife"

"ok then how about we talk about yours?" kol quipped shooting caroline a grin "we all heard carolines moans of plessure last night"

Klaus smiled triumphantly and caroline turned beet red "okay im leaving" caroline stated turning on her heels returning the way she just came from.  
>Stefan and kol laughed and klaus shook his head. "your a dick kol"<p>

Tonight was the full moon and everything was prepared, the moon was set to rise at 7:27pm which left the group exactly 4 hours until lucy had to do the spell to turn them all human. It was a thaught that most of the group hated to even think about. The originals had been vampires for over a thousand years it was them that it bothered the most especially klaus. Caroline had tried to reassure him that it was only for a limited amount of time and that he would still be part werewolf, they had questioned lucy and davina whether or not klaus would turn or weather he would be able to turn at will as usual but the witches didnt have answers.

"your a hybrid which gives you the ability to change even when their isnt a full moon" lucy explained

"but without my brothers vampirism hes only werewolf so that would mean he wouldnt have a choice, is that correct?" elijah asked

"honestly elijah, we dont know your brothers is a complicated situation, it could go either way, i guess we wont find out until tonight" lucy answered

Klaus looked at caroline "well either way, it looks like i'll be in my wolf form tonight" he shrugged "easier to kill mikael that way"

"i guess" caroline put a hand on klaus' shoulder "but what if you hurt someone your not supposed to" she asked

Klaus didnt have an answer "if you turn unwillingly we could lock you up?" kol suggested "that way we wont have any unwanted dead bodies to bury"

"no! Your not locking me away and dealing with this without me" he protested shaking his head

"klaus" caroline tried to interject

"i said no caroline!" klaus raised his voice "you shouldnt have to do this without me"

"and what if you attack one of us klaus" caroline asked

"i wont"he replied flatly

"maybe locking you up would be for the best Niklaus?" elijah agreed

"it isnt an option elijah, im more use to you in wolf form weather i turn willingly or not, this isnt up for discussion" klaus stated standing up and storming out of the room.

Caroline stood up to follow him but was stopped by stefan "let me go" he told her "i'll talk to him" caroline nodded and stefan walked out in search of klaus.

Stefan found klaus in his art studio, as usual, his studio was his go to place whenever he needed an escape.

Klaus felt stefans presence behind him but didnt turn towards him "go away stefan"

"actually i wont" stefan countered klaus growled and stefan held up his hands defensively "just hear me out"

Klaus sighed and waved his hand for stefan to continue before going back to his painting he was working on.

Steafn took a deep breath and released it slowly. "i get where the others are coming from, but i agree with you" klaus raised his eyebrows and looked at stefan who was standing leaning up against the door frame with his arms crossed "maybe if we could guarentee you wont attack any of the wrong people, it would be alot easier with you in your wolf form"

"and how do you suppose we do that?"

"i have no idea" stefan admitted

Klaus smiled suddenly "i do" he said "but i dont think my family will like it"

"No! Now that right there is not an option!" rebekah pointed at her brother "its suicide"

"dont be overly dramatic rebekah"

"shes right klaus, you cant go up against your father alone" caroline agrred

"thats the thing sweetheart i can" klaus said a bit too sweetly "my father will be a mere human, i will be a werewolf, i can kill him easily without the danger of hurting anyone else in the process"

"i agree with Niklaus, he will be in a far more superior position than our father" elijah interupted and kol nodded in agreement

Caroline looked in klaus eyes pleading with him to reconsider "please dont do this klaus"

"i have to love" he took her face in his hands "its the fastest and easiest way"

Caroline pleaded with him again "klaus, please"

"Caroline, nothing will happen to me i promise"

Caroline didnt answer she simply walked out of the room away from klaus as she wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

Klaus watched as caroline walked away he hated going against her. For the first time in his life he was actually considering someone else feelings. He did what he wanted when he wanted and didnt care about who got hurt in the process. He was brought out of his thaughts by Elijah

"Lucy has informed us that though we shall be human the bloodlines will stay in tact, so if one of our family gets killed the entire bloodline still dies along with us"

"even though were human?"

Elijah nodded "so its not just our lives were trying to save here"

"dont worry 'lijah" kol interupted "nic will kill father before he has the chance to hurt anyone and mother doesnt stand a chance against us."

"you okay?" Elena asked as her and rebekah made thier way down the front steps where caroline was sitting. She quickly wiped away more tears turning to her friends giving them a small reassuring smile

"im fine"

"where your friends care you dont have to pretend with us" elena sat next to caroline on the steps as rebekah took the seat on the otherside.

Caroline smiled "im just worried"

"care my brother will be fine, hes klaus, invincible hybrid remember"

"but he wont be invincible bekah! He'll be as vaulnerable as anyone else" caroline protested

"thats where your wrong, hes a werewolf, hes gonna be fine"

"and what if your wrong what if this spell that strips us of our vampirism takes his werewolf gene too? He'll be defenseless" caroline told them worry evident in her voice

"it wont, lucy already confirmed that" rebekah replied

"you really care fore him dont you?" elena asked holding her friends hand.

"i do" caroline nodded "i think i might be..."she hesitated not intirely sure she wanted to say it out loud elena squeezed her had reasurringly and caroline took that as a sign to continue "i think i might be falling for him"

Rebekah let out a small laugh "of course you are! Its obvious how much you and nic care for eachother. Ive never seen nic act the way he is with you, even when we were human"

Caroline smiled "thanks girls, i love you guys"

"we love you too, now are you quite finished with your pity party?" rebekah grinned at her friend caroline nodded "good, now come we have a spell to prepare for"

Rebekah stood offering her a hand, caroline took it and stood up still holding onto elenas hand "you guys are the best"

Elena smiled pulling caroline and rebekah into a hug "we know"


	7. Chapter 7

The group of vampires crowded around the fire ready for the spell lucy was about to perform. The spell to change them human. Elena and elijah held hands at one side of the circle of fire with rebekah and stefan beside them. Klaus and caroline were at the opposite side about 5 feet away from eachother. Klaus didnt want caroline too close incase he suddenly started shifting and hurt her. Lucy and davina were in the centre of the the circle chanting and kol, marcel and the rest of the vampire helpers were scattered around. The full moon had just started rising and everyone could feel the pull of energy radiating off of it.

Lucy carried on chanting while davina explained what the group had to do.  
>"does everyone know where they need to be?" everyone nodded<p>

"Mikael was killed at the lockwood property" klaus confirmed

"your mother was killed in the cemetary by alaric" caroline told the others "so thats where everyone else will go"

Davina started chanting alongside lucy again and the flames started to rise, a gust of wind blew through the group and caroline grabbed onto klaus arm "carefull sweerheart, not too close" he reminded her. Lucy chanted louder as her face paled and her eyes went white. The gust of wind got stronger and the flames rose higher as lucy and davinas chanting got louder again. The flames flickered as lucy finished the spell her voice getting louder as she finished reading from the grimoir. Then the flames suddenly stopped.

"its done" lucy told them "your all human"

"and im not shifting, which means i can still turn at will"

"ok time for the protection spell" lucy interupted "i need a drop of everyones blood" she gave klaus a knife and he slit his palm letting a couple of drops drop into the old stone bowl infront of him. He handed the knife to caroline who did the same and passed the knife on, as davina chanted the flames grew again and the earth started shaking beneath them.

"Heres me thinking my blood was safe and of no use in spells anymore" elena joked as she made a cut on her palm

Once everyone had made thier blood donation davina chanted the rest of the spell as lucy added some herbs into the mixture of blood. She joined hands with davina and chanted alongside her. The flames flickered every once in a while and the air around them grew calm. Finishing off the spell the witches let go of one another.

"your protected, it worked" lucy nodded in confirmation

The whole group of newly turned humans sighed in relief, thankfull thier enemies hadnt found them before the protection spell took its hold. Caroline glanced at klaus who was staring at her intently. "i have to go love" klaus told her .

"i know" she said solemnly. He leaned in and kissed her gently on her plump red lips. She deepened the kiss and he gripped onto her with as much strength as his newly human body would allow, never wanting to let her go. She pulled away reluctantly leaning her forhead against his "be careful klaus"

"for you, always" he smiled at her "i'll be back soon, then all this will be over" caroline nodded at him slowly before leaning in to give him one more kiss. The rest of klaus' family said thier goodbyes to him and he shot one last glance at caroline before disappearing into the forest of trees toward the lockwood property.

Caroline and the rest of the group ran toward where they knew esther would be coming through. It took them about 10 minutes before they arrived. Marcel and the rest of his gang had agreed to stay out of sight until they knew they were needed. Rebekah, Kol, Elijah, Elena, Stefan and Caroline walked toward the tomb in the cemetary as esther came into sight.

"Mother, always a displeasure" Kol smiled

"my children, im sure our family reunion is a product of Bonnie Bennetts medling?" Esther stood tall and proud her hands held infront of her "i must say though im rather dissapointed in you miss gilbert, converting to the dark side"

"the names Mrs Mikaelson actually" Elena quipped back a small sarcastic smile on her face.

"and you Miss Forbes? Ive never seen so much light and innocence in one person yet you are with the most evil and vicious of all my offspring"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "you know you talk a good talk but whos the evil one here? The person trying to kill her children and thousands of people along with them or the people trying to save them?"

"they deserve to die!" esther replied calmly "over the centuries hundreds of thousands of innocents have been killed by these monsters"

"who made those 'monsters' mother?" rebekah sneered

"i will forever regret the day i turned you all but that is why i am here now. To fix my mistake"

Kol stepped forward "havent we done this already? You do remember how that ended right?"

Esther raised her hand in one swift motion which sent kol flying through the air and crashing into a nearby tree. Rebekah and caroline rushed to help him up, as he got back to his feet kol let out a small laugh "you'll have to try harder than that"

"very well then" she raised both hands this time which sent Elijah and Elena flying. Caroline dropped to her knees as a shooting pain ripped through her head. She gripped onto her head feeling like it was about to explode.

"mother stop!" Rebekah pleaded running to carolines aid. The pain didnt stop it iust got worse, intensifying with every second. Caroline screamed in agony.

"mother!" Elijah yelled, esther shot him a look which caused Elijah to fall to the floor in agony. Soon stefan had joined him writhing in pain on the floor and gripping his head in his hands.

"i didnt want to do this Elijah, but you leave me no choice"

"and you leave me know choice" davina stated making her way out of the thick trees holding both hands up causing a barrier between the group and Esthers magic.

Esthers face paled as she tried again to pierce the invisible barrier "what are you doing? Little girl!" she yelled staring at davina

"i may be a 'little girl' but you have no idea how much power i have and what im capable of" the rest of the group smiled triumphantly as they picked themselves up off of the ground and made thier way toward one another.

"its time to send you back where you came from" kol smiled sarcastically "i would say its been a pleasure but it hasnt so..." he shrugged

Esther smiled sadistically "you dont honestly think you can send me back without getting at least a little bit of vengeance that i came for do you?" she looked around the group "before you do though i must ask where is the lovely Niklaus this evening?"

Carolines eyes pierced esthers, worry evident on her face. Esther laughed "you forget i see everything that happens, hes gone to fight mikael am i correct?"

"whatever you have to say just say it mother" Elijah snapped

"well i am getting a little bit of plessure out of this," she looked at davina who held the barrier strong and unbreakable then back to her family "Niklaus is probably already dead, his werewolf gene was stripped along with his vampirism" she informed everyone.

Elijah gasped "Rebekah, Kol, Caroline, Stefan go help Niklaus" he barked out his order "we can handle this" the 3 newly humans ran into the trees as fast as thier feet would allow.

"you honestly dont think you and Elena and the young witch here can kill me without help do you?" esther smiled

Elijah shrugged "we seem to be fairing pretty well"

"but just incase we brought help" elena gestured behind esther she turned to see roughly 40 other people slowly making thier way towards her.

Esther raised her hands more determined than ever to destroy them. Her magic pierced the barrier and davina slumped down holding her head. Esther waved her arms around and people were flying through the air left right and centre. The crunching of bones and splitting of trees could be heard as esther carried on with her reighn of terror.

Caroline and Kol were the first to reach the lockwood property. With stefan and rebekah following shortly after them.

Caroline frantically searched for any sign of klaus and mikael but didnt see any. She ran across the lawn with kol on her tail. "god i hate being human!" he said panting putting his hands on his knees leaning forward to catch his breath.

Caroline looked back toward stefan and Rebekah who gestured they were going to go around the back of the property. Caroline shushed kol as she tried to hear any noises that might indicate where klaus and mickael were. She listened intently even without her sensitive vamp hearing caroline heard an agonizing yell and automatically followed knowing the sound was coming from klaus. She reached the door of the lockwood property and barged into the door trying to open it. She hadnt been invited in since the new owners had taken up residency but she hoped with her being human if only for a short time she would still be able to pass over the thresh hold. Kol caught up with her and immediately knew what caroline was trying to do. he waved her away, taking a few steps back he ran towards the door putting his weight behind it he barged his way through the door and the thresh hold. Caroline entered quickly after helping kol to his feet "not bad for an old man" caroline quipped before running in the dirction of the kitchen. She searched through drawers and cupboards looking for anything she could use as a weapon. She eventually found the drawer that held the kitchen knives, picking out the biggest one she walked back out the door with kol following behind her, a titanium bat resting over his shoulder "where did you get that?"

Kol shrugged "i found it in the cupboard under the stairs"

Caroline didnt reply, She simply kept running around outside looking for klaus. She was stopped in her tracks when she found what she was looking for. Klaus was laying on the floor, mikael straddling him punching him in the face and jaw over and over again kol ran toward them but mikael heard him coming. Kol swung the bat at his father who dodged it and tackled kol to the ground. Klaus lay bleeding and unconsious as kol struggled with mikael to get the upper hand. Kol rolled over landing ontop and headbutted him as hard as possible "shit! That hurt!"

Caroline smiled but then remembering the seriousness of the situation ran toward the fighting pair, kitchen knife in hand. Mikael rolled ontop of kol landing a few punches on his jaw. "your protecting him? That bastard that ruined all of our lives?" mikael shouted as his fist connected with kols jaw again. Caroline bent down toward klaus and glanced at his battered body, he was still unresponsive and she knew there was only one thing to do. She rushed toward kol and mikael again that were taking turns rolling ontop of eachother landing a few punches on one another. Mikael gained the upper hand again as caroline reached them. Too distracted by his son, he didnt even realise caroline was there. She gripped the knife as hard as she could her knuckles turning white. She plunged the knife into his chest with as much force as possible. Mikael yelled out in pain as caroline pulled the knife out before burying it in his chest once more. Mikael stopped moving and caroline knew instantaniously that he was dead. His body slumped forward onto kol. Kol let out a grunt as he pushed his fathers lifeless body off of him. And standing up wiping some blood from his mouth and poking gently at his swolen eye "im impressed" he smiled at her.

Caroline stood stuck in place shocked by the recent events. Never did she think she would be the one to kill mikael but she felt relieved. She smiled back at kol and shrugged "told you i wasnt a damsel in distress"

Kol chuckled making his way over to his brothers unconsious body he picked him up off the floor throwing him over his shoulder. "better get my brother home" caroline nodded looking down at the floor, she looked around noticing an array of items spread out around them. There was the bat that kol had brought and the knife she had used but there was a coulpe of chains, and a small pocket knife. Caroline flipped open her phone calling rebekah.  
>"bex we found klaus, no hes fine... I think... Yes mikaels dead...were taking him home now. Hes in pretty bad shape...can you come round and clean up the mess here... Okay thanks see you soon" she ended the call "lets go home" she gave kol a small smile but he could see the worry in her expression.<p>

Caroline and kol had arrived back at the mansion in record time, kol placed klaus on one of the large plush sofas while caroline went to get some walm water and a wash cloth to clean klaus' wounds. About an hour later stefan and rebekah arrived. They had cleaned up the mess at the lockwood property and buried Mikaels body. Rebekah and caroline were tending to klaus stefan spoke first

"has anyone heard from the others?"  
>They all looked from one another shaking thier heads solemnly.<p>

"maybe something happened?" caroline mused out loud

rebekah put her head down not wanting to think the worst she shook her head "no, if something had happened we would know by now"

Silence fell over the room, you could hear a pin drop. Klaus stirred and caroline froze momentarily before she placed a damp cloth on his forhead. "we need to check him for injuries"

"well strip him off caroline, you seem to be good at that" kol stated

"shut it kol" rebekah replied getting agrivated that her brother was able to make jokes at such a time. Stefan was at caroline and rebekahs side in an instant, taking a pair of scissors stefan had given her caroline cut down the frony of klaus' blood soaked tshirt that had several slits in the fabric.

Caroline gasped and tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Klaus' chest and torso were covered in deep lascirations all dripping with blood. "he needs a doctor" she said through muffled sobs

"we cant get a doctor caroline, how are we gonna explain when he miraculously starts self healing, its not like we can use compulsion" rebekah replied

"well we cant just leave him like this!" she yelled

"unless..." stefan stopped semmingly thinking about something.

"unless what stefan! This is life or death" rebekah pointed out

"meredith" he replied walking toward the front door.

"does she even still live in mystic falls?" caroline asked a little hope in her voice

"theres only one way to find out" kol answered "wait up stefan im coming with"

It was after 11 and elena,elijah and the rest of the vampire turned humans still hadnt returned. Stefan and kol had searched for meredith for over an hour before they eventually found her. She had agreed to help without a second thaught and they were now back at the mansion. Stefan had carried klaus upstairs into his room and meredith had went about setting up an IV and stiching together some of the lascirations on his body and one on his eye. 45 minutes after arriving she walked into the lounge where stefan and kol had a glass tumbler of amber liquid sitting at the table. Caroline and rebekah were sitting on the sofas reassuring eachother "how is he?" caroline stood up as soon as meredith came through the doorway.

"ive managed to stop most of the bleeding. He has a few broken ribs. But he should be ok, ive set an IV up to get fluids into his body but i..."

"by fluids you mean..." kol asked

"water." she clarified "i dont want him to get dehydrated. Thats the last thing he needs right now, having said that i want to set up an IV to keep a continuous supply of blood flowing, that way when he turns back he can heal faster"

Caroline and rebekah nodded "do you need blood bags?" caroline asked

"yes please...as many as youve got"

Rebekah went to find blood bags and caroline followed meredith up into klaus' room. As she entered caroline could help the tear that rolled down her cheek. Klaus was lying in the bed, The covers thrown back so his chest was exposed, he had stiches and bruising covering his entire body, caroline realised that in his whole life klaus had probably never been in danger of his life, he was the strongest creature on the planet. and now here he was lying unconcious in his overly huge bed black and blue with IVs coming from each arm.

caroline knew that for some reason something was going to happen, she had a gut feeling, she knew she was right, and that stupid bloody witch Lucy had told them not to worry, she was absolutely adament that his werewolf side would still be present.

caroline sat down gently on the bed beside klaus holding his hand, they had about 5 hours left untill the full moon set and then he would turn back into his old hybrid self and start healing, caroline couldnt help the sobs that escaped her lips, she lay down beside him careful not to touch him just simply holding his hand as her tears dripped down onto the cream silk pillow.

she thaught about the past 2 weeks and how close she and klaus had gotten, they laughed, they joked, he protectedc her like no one else ever had. and he gave her 'that look'. The look that made her feel special, the look that made her feel wanted and needed and the look that made her feel like she was the only woman on this earth, she was falling for him deeper and deeper everyday and it was just now caroline realised she was probably already in love with klaus before she ever decided to give him a chance. They always had a connection and even though klaus did evil things, she knew he had his reason, if someone threatened someone he cared about he would rage a war against them, and caroline liked that about him, he protected what he loved and he faught for what he wanted. caroline was living proof of that.

caroline refused to leave his side, he was gonna be okay, he had to be, caroline couldnt imagine losing someone she cared this deeply for, the only person to ever put her first.


	8. Chapter 8

Caroline awoke her eyes slowly adjusting to the light of the lamp on klaus' bedside cabinet. She looked at the clock, shed been a sleep for less than an hour, she sat up careful not to pull at klaus' IV, she stroked his cheek gently before leaning in to kiss his forhead. She stood up raking her fingers through her hair, attempting to make herself atleast a little presentable. She walked out of the room and slowly down the stairs pausing when she heard a familiar voice.

"and then she turned on us, she just started helping esther. She never intended for davina to do the spell to strip your mother of her power, she was against us all along" as soon as caroline heard Elenas voice she rushed down the rest of the steps turning the corner into the study throwing herself at her best friend.

"ow!" elena complained "careful caroline"

Caroline quickly pulled away examining the brunette. She noticed elenas arm was bandaged up and in a sling "oh my god elena what happened? Are you okay? Wheres the others? Davina? What the hell happened out there?"

Elena shushed her friend as she rambled on "seriously care im fine. Its just broken" elena smiled at her reasuringly "davinas up stairs in one of the guest rooms, she burnt herself out going up against 2 witches"

Caroline looked a little confused "2?"

It was only now caroline noticed the others in the room. Elijah was sitting at on the sofa while Meredith was tending to a large cut on his head. "Lucy turned against us" elena told her

Caroline was shocked, she was part of the bennett family. Weren't bennett witches supposed to be nice. Well all the ones caroline met had been. "so where are the rest?"

Elena and elijah looked at one another and then back at caroline "kol, stefan and Rebekah are upstairs but marcel and the majority of his army were killed." elijah looked solemn "roughly 12 survived but they all left as soon as my mother was killed"

"who killed her?" caroline asked sitting down

"That would be me"

Caroline turned her head towards the door. Her jaw dropping at the sight in front of her. Caroline grimaced as big chesnut waves made thier way towards her. "you have got to be kidding me?" caroline stood up again "katherine! Seriously?"

"caroline" she gave a sadistic smile "wheres lover boy? Oh thats right hes up stairs recovering from a thoroughly good beating from daddy"

Caroline stepped toward katherine "i recomend you shut your mouth katherine"

"very protective of klausy aren't you" katherine flicked her hair over her shoulder and smiled "oh come on caroline, we were able to play nice once upon a time"

"yeah right before you took over my best friends body and tried to seduce my other best friend" caroline stepped toward katherine again closing the space between them.

"okay just stop both of you!" elena stepped in "im not happy about katherine being here either but weve got alot bigger problems right now"

Katherine grinned and caroline huffed walking away toward the kitchen, elijah stood immediately after meredith finished bandaging his head and followed after her. When he entered the kitchen caroline was sitting on a stool at the large island in the center of the kitchen sipping from a glass of vodka Elijah removed his suit jacket and placed it on one of the stools before sitting down beside caroline.

"has katerinas presence driven you to alcohol?" elijah asked a small smile playing at his lips.

Caroline returned the smile and nodded "well her presence isnt exactly wanted around here!" her voice grew louder in hopes that Katherine would hear, take the hint and leave.

"how is Niklaus?" he questioned

Caroline shrugged "i dont know, meredith said hes stable and that he just needs rest but..." she sighed "he just looks so fragile"

"he is fragile" elijah returned "unfortunately we all are, its been a very long time since i had to get medical attention" he laughed

Caroline smiled at him, thankful he was trying to cheer her up "hows davina?"

"shes okay, she needs rest, the spell and fighting our mother and Lucy really took it out of her, but she'll be fine" he stood and made his way to the fridge pulling out a couple of bottles of water. "Niklaus will be fine too caroline, i understand you care for him and your worried but i can guarentee he'll be awake and on the mend in no time" he put a hand in her shoulder before walking back into the study.

Caroline decided to go back up stairs and sit with klaus she wanted to be there when he woke. She necked back the rest of her drink and leaving the glass on the kitchen island, she made her way back up the stairs. 

Elijah was on the large computer chair behind the desk in his study. Elena sitting on top of it her legs crossed at the ankles. Stefan, rebekah and kol were on the 3 seater sofa and katherine was standing in the doorway.

"i still cant believe it was that mega bitch that saved you all!" rebekah let out brethlessly staring at katherine

Katherine walked further into the room with a hand on her hip. Her black stiletto heels clicking on the wooden flooring "yes well, i was gonna leave them to die but i needed a way to get into klaus' good graces so..."

"so you saved us? Out of the goodness of your heart just like that?" elena said sarcastically disgust evident in her voice.

"sweet innocent elena, you should know by now i never do anything out of the goodness of my heart but..."

"at least shes honest" kol grinned

Katherine shot him a glare but ignored his comment "but if you and your husband" she said with distain "had of died then klaus would have come after me...again" she finished

"whats to say he still wont come after you katerina? You betrayed klaus and ran from him for over 500 years. Saving us doesnt warrant a pardon" elijah stood from his chair placing both his hands on the table infront of him.

Rebekah laughed "you look terrified!" she smiled broadly "Elijahs right, you should probably run while you have the chance... On the other hand i want to hear the rest of your story before you leave again"

Katherine huffed and slumped down on one of the chairs "okay lets start from the beginning, elijah" she gestured for him to start

Elijah walked around the room slowly his hands in his pant pockets "after you left, marcel and the others came out of hiding..."

*flashback*

"you fools! I am channeling many deseased witches from many different bloodlines you cant beat me" esther yelled swatting her arm which threw elijah against another tree.

Elena ran to his aid helping him up from the floor. Men and women ran toward esther from all directions trying to take her out. All ended with the same fate as elijahs. Davina using all her strength and power tried to counteract esthers movements but to no avail. Elijah stepped toward his mother but was stopped by elena who was staring off into the distance. He turned his gaze to where elena was looking and saw lucy walking through the trees. Momentarily destracted by the new witches presence esther was tackled to the ground by marcel. Elena and elijah rushed toward lucy who raised her hands causing them both to drop to the floor in agony. Davina turned her attention towards lucy raising one hand infront of her blocking lucys power. Esther and marcel struggled to gain control but esther soon won when marcel too dropped to the floor as esther shot him a glare causing him an aneurism, and blood to drip from his nose. Esther stood up focusing back on davina, the only person standing in the way of her childrens demise. "davina, stop this nonsense right now, we are keepers of nature, join us" esther requested a little too calmly. Davina gave her a half smile as esthers whole body arched forward and she yelled out crying in agony.

"NO!" lucy screeched looking at esther who had a knife sticking through the front of her chest. Blood dripped from her mouth and she spluttered choking on her own blood. Her life slipping away she yelled out in pain again as the knife was ripped from her body and slumped to the floor with a thud.

"katerina" elijah said with disbelief

Katherine strutted towards elena and elijah as the remaining still alive - vampire - turned humans took off out of the forest all parting in different directions. Lucy determined to finish what was started, started chanting trying to take them out. Davina blocked it again and threw her arm up rendering lucy trapped in a small invisable box. She turned banging with her fist at the solid air that surrounded her.

"you have no idea what your doing davina!" lucy yelled "they need to die!"

"you killed marcel, you deserve to die" davinas voice trembling and her eyes full of unshed tears. With a simple flick of davinas wrist, lucys neck snapped to the side and her lifeless body fell to the muddy floor beneath her.

Katherine walked forward "good work witchy"

Elijah watched as davinas whole body started convulsing and shaking and her eyes rolled to the back of head. Elijah ran forward catching her just before she collapsed.

*end of flashback*

"we searched for survivors, but there were only 11. They were injured but insisted on leaving, marcel was killed along with many others" elijah finished

Rebekah stood up "so you would have died if it werent for her?" she tipped her head toward katherine. "i suppose i can be moderately nice to you for now then"

"you know its strange the things you find in a witches bag" katherine smiled "always doing unnecesary sacrifices and such, they really should keep a better eye on thier belongings"

Elena smiled unable to hold it in. "im not going to thankyou, i think saving us is the least you could do after the amount of times you tried to kill me and all the trouble you caused"

"tut tut elena" she wiggled her index finger back and forth "are you forgetting the time your husband let his sister hold you captive and threaten to burn you alive?"

"katerina, nobody has tried to remove you from the property and thier have been no death threats...yet... so i suggest you quit while your ahead"

Katherine scoffed "i need a drink... A strong one" she clarified strutting towards the liquor cabinet.

Caroline held onto klaus' hand running her thumb back and forth. He still hadnt woken up and meredith could tell she was getting anxious.

"hes fine caroline, i swear hes gonna be okay" she reassured the worried blonde.

Caroline gave her a grateful smile "thankyou for helping, we didnt know who else to come to"

"dont worry about it, as soon as you all turn back he'll self heal himself until hes fully recovered, how long left?"

"about an hour or so... Im just glad everyones alive and not too badly hurt, it could have been a lot worse"

"it could" meredith agreed "i think the only one i havent tended to tonight is you"

Caroline laughed "yeah well what can i say, im more of a lover not a fighter" she joked

Meredith smiled at her switching the empty blood bag for a new one on klaus' IV.

Rebekah knocked gently on the door before entering "hey" she smiled but it didnt reach her eyes "how are you?" she asked caroline

"im good" she smiled back

Rebekah sat down on a chair placed in the corner of the room and the room fell silent. Meredith quickly took her leave knowing the two blondes probably wanted some time alone. Caroline squeezed klaus' hand again before turning to rebekah "are you ok?"  
>Rebekah nodded "im good" she repeated carolines words back to her "thankyou" she paused "kol told me what happened, if you hadnt gotten to them in time to stop my father, nic would probably be dead right now"<p>

Caroline shuddered at the thaught. A shiver ran down her spine. Rebekah rolled her eyes "and as much as i despise that doppleganger bitch, if it werent for her elijah and elena would probably be dead too"

"but thier not and klaus is ok" caroline told her as she stood up walking toward rebekah. "its all over." she smiled "your mother and father are dead" she grasped her friends hand. Rebekah smiled back at her.

Klaus stirred and both girls gaze shot to him as he grunted in pain attempting to reposition himself to be more comfortable. Both girls rushed to help him.

"how are you feeling?" caroline asked concerned stroking her hand up his arm

Klaus scoffed "like hell" he groaned "i had forgotten what pain felt like, what the bloody hell happened?" he rasped

Caroline and rebekah smiled at him glad that he was finally awake "you missed alot" rebekah informed him "what do you remember?"

Klaus hesitated trying to remember what had happened but only saw a few flashbacks in his head "i... Um... Im not sure." he pulled himself up into a sitting position but pain shot through his chest and abdomen "shit!" he groaned, caroline helped him lie back down onto the cusions before sitting down on the bed beside him. "i dont remember much really, father baited my as usual, telling me no one cared about me and wot not" he waved his hand "then he mentioned you" caroline was suprised to find him looking at her. "and then i lost it. I tried to shift but i couldnt and then the next thing i know father was ontop of me and i had a pen knife sticking out of my chest" he told them "it hurt like hell" he smiled

"thats all you remember?" caroline quizzed him

"i threw a few punches so did mikael and then... Nothing, i dont remember anything after that" caroline gave his hand a small squeeze

"you should get some rest" she told him sternly

"i think ive rested enough" he replied trying to sit up again "i hate being weak and human"

Caroline and rebekah let out a small laugh "well not long left now, about...ooh 10 minutes"

"thankgod" caroline muttered "youll start healing in no time, dont worry your not the only battered one" klaus raised his eyebrows "elena broke her arm, elijah cut his head pretty bad, alot of marcels army didnt survive" she explained

"and marcel?" he asked

Rebekah shook her head sadly and klaus understood immediately. He hadnt survived. "we'll tell you what happened when your fully healed" klaus nodded. Rebekah stood up walking toward the door " im going to tell the others your awake, while im down thier care, maybe you could inform my brother of our new house guest?"

Caroline let her head fall onto the matress infront of her with force "yeah thanks for that bex" she yelled as rebekah swiftly left the room closing the door behind her.

The full moon set and one by one the group turned back into vampires, healing as they went. It took almost 3 hours for klaus to fully recover. Last night after caroline had informed him of katherines part that helped take out esther and lucy, klaus had agreed that she could stay in the manor, temporarilly of course, telling the others he wanted to keep a close eye on her. Elena wasnt too happy about it to say the least, but elijah had reminded her it was because of katherine they were still alive.

Caroline and klaus walked into the kitchen hand in hand klaus stopping at the fridge to retreive some blood bags. Katherine, stefan and Rebekah were already sat at the large island and caroline went to join them, smiling at klaus as he handed her one of the bags. Katherine quickly put her head down to scared to even look at klaus and he grinned when he saw her fear "ahhh, its good to be back"

"how are you?" stefan asked

"on top of the world mate!" klaus answered taking a drink of blood.

"your very chipper this morning" katherine commented lowly still looking down at the table

"whats not to be happy about? My mother and Mikael are dead and were all alive" he sat down beside caroline "and i have a beautiful woman at my side" he gazed at caroline and she blushed deep red.

Rebekah smiled at her brother. In her whole life she couldnt remember a single time her brother was this happy he seemed almost human. Normal and carefree. Deciding to push her luck she came up with an idea "nic" she said almost to sweetly

"what do you want rebekah?" he sighed knowing the tone in her voice far too well

"i was just thinking maybe we could have a party to celebrate"

"slow down bex, its not over yet if katherine managed to come through then god knows who else did" stefan spoke up.

"i wasnt talking about celebrating that"  
>Rebekah replied, caroline looked at her confused and noticing rebekah looking at klaus turned her gaze on him. He was glaring at rebekah shaking his head.<p>

"whats going on?" stefan interupted

"it was nics birthday yesterday" she stated

"rebekah!" he growled

"what?" she snapped

"oh my god! I didnt know! Why didnt you tell me?" caroline asked spinning round on the stool to face him

He smiled at her "i did"

Caroline forrowed her brows "what? No you didnt, when?"

"on our date"

"you cant expect me to remember that! It was once!" she scoffed "oh my god yes you should totally have a party!" she spoke excited

"i dont want a party, and you should have remembered" klaus told her his eyes lighting up with amusement.

"how am i supposed to remember something like that? When you only told me once" she argued putting up her index finger

Katherine stood up "sorry to interupt but there is one easy way to solve this little tiff" she told them. Everyone looked at katherine waiting for her to continue "klaus, do you know carolines birthday?"

"yes" he nodded "september 5th" he looked pointedly at caroline

"then if klaus knows yours, you should know his" she confirmed "now if youll excuse me i didnt come back from the dead to settle a lovers spat between you two. I have much more interesting things to do" she flicked her hair back and sauntered out of the kitchen.

"i agree with klaus, you should know" stefan stood up throwing an empty blood bag in the rubbish bin.

"me too" rebekah chimed "its supposed to be the guy who forgets things like that care! Get your shit together" she followed after stefan

Klaus smiled triumphantly and caroline rolled her eyes "okay so i should have remembered... But with everything thats going on can you blame me?" she leaned in kissing the side of his mouth "now about that party"

"im not having a party" he confirmed

"but.."

"ah ah no buts sweetheart, no party!" he said sternly

She scoffed "fine no party, but how about i plan a little get together, just family. And katherine"

Realising she wasnt going to back down klaus gave up. "do what you want caroline" he waved it off "im going to speak with Elijah" he gave her a quick kiss on the forhead as he stood up. Caroline bounced in her chair excitedly and klaus chuckled at her. "a small gathering caroline" he told her once again before leaving the kitchen.


	9. Chapter 9

**hello sweethearts :-) heres chapter 9 for you guys! hope you enjoy!**

**please leave me a review! **

Silence took over the room, 4 originals, 3 vampires and a vampire turned human doppleganger stared at the doorway, Stefan, Elena and caroline had tears welling up in thier eyes. Obviously they knew this COULD happen and thier was a major possibility of it ACTUALLY happening, but nobody had wrapped thier heads around the fact that it WAS happening. Stefan broke the silence first as he shot the dark haired man a pained look  
>"Damon" stefans voice cracked a little speaking the name of the person he'd missed so much.<p>

"hello brother" Damon replied his usual arrogant smirk plastered on his face as he made his way toward his brother. Stefan didnt waste anytime before pulling him in for a quick hug. Caroline glanced at elena and back towards the doorway to where thier friend was still standing, caroline and elena both ran towards her at the same time enveloping her in a hug

"Bonnie!" caroline cried out "we missed you so much"

"i cant believe your actually here" elena laughed through her sobs

"im here, i missed you too" bonnie replied as tears slid down her cheeks

Kol cleared his throat loudly pulling the three best friends and the two brothers back into reality and they quickly pulled away from one another. "im not nearly drunk enough to deal with all the awkward thats in this room right now" kol commented making the situation even more awkward "i need a drink"

"i'll join you" katherine told him as she followed him out of the room.

Damon let out a low chuckle causing everyone remaining to stare at him bewildered "whats so funny?" rebekah asked speaking for the first time since he turned up at the door.

"how absurd this situation is!" damon answered looking between them all. "did all of you suddenly develope amnesia?"

bonnie slapped him on the chest "Damon!" she scolded

"no im serious, you do realise you all tried to kill eachother at one point right?"

"you do realise you tried to kill all of us at least once right?" caroline retorted

Damon smirked putting his hands up defensively "okay blondie i admit it but we all got through it, and i apologized... Well to most of you anyway"

"not to me you didnt" caroline scoffed causing klaus to give her a what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about-look.

"stefan! You hated the originals! What the hell happened?"

Stefan shrugged "alot happened damon"

"did it completely slip your mind klaus compelled you to turn your humanity off and almost ruined your life?"

"almost being the operative word"  
>klaus smiled proudly so caroline smacked him across the chest<p>

"Ow! You cant hit me at my own birthday party love" he complained with a chuckle

"i can when your looking so smug and being an ass"

"and since when did little red riding hood fall for the big bad wolf?" damon asked glaring at caroline

The group sent awkward looks to eachother before elijah spoke "we made peace with one another, we cant change the past so why dwell on it"

Damon laughed and looked to elena who had her hands wrapped around elijahs arm "okay fine so you made peace" he air quoted "but elena come on really? Elijah? Couldnt you have married someone a little less enthusiastic and happy all the time" he commented as he rolled his eyes clearly being sarcastic with his words

"i love him damon" elena spoke quietly trying to hide her face from his lingering stares before the room fell into another awkward silence and damon nodded slowly

"i know"

"weve kept tabs on you guys" bonnie told them

"dont make us sound so creepy bonnie, we didnt keep tabs on you, we just checked in on you from time to time" damon shrugged

"well as much of a delight it is that your here, how about you tell us what you know about who else came back" klaus said as he poured himself another drink

"we dont know anthing, except for katherine" bonnie gestured to the other room

"well thats unfortunate, your of absolutely no use to me now" klaus growled before vamping into damon pushing him into the nearest wall pinning him by his throat.

Bonnie yelled out as did elena, caroline ran towards him grabbing onto his arm "what the hell are you doing klaus?"

Klaus glared at damon, the familiar murderous look in his eyes "it was him wasnt it?"

"what are you-"

"he was the one that compelled you, when you were human"

Carolines grip tightened on klaus' arm "please klaus just let him go" she looked at him her face pleading. Klaus released damons neck with a scoff and vamp sped out of the room retreating to his art studio. Caroline sent stefan an apologetic smile before following after him

The room fell silent again as each of the originals looked to the others for answers, realising they werent going to get them rebekah spoke "okayyyy" breaking the tension again "who wants a drink?"

Everyone except elena and elijah put thier hands up.

"wait im not done yet!" damon commented as the others retreated out of the room ignoring him before he followed his head hanging down leaving elena and elijah alone

"are you okay?" elijah asked

Elena nodded "im fine, im glad bonnie back" she smiled threading her fingers through her husbands

"and damon?"

"thats complicated" she told him honestly and he nodded slowly "hey" she spoke softly releasing his hand placing his face inbetween her hands "i may have loved damon once, but ive moved on, your my husband and i love you Elijah"

Elijah smiled "i love you too elena" he pulled her into him wrapping his arms around her

"im gonna have to talk to him eventually" elena informed him

"i know"

&-%*%-&+%(%(%/%/-#*#(%(%)%))%(»`

"so i come back to the land of the living after 14 years away and you havent even got any decent alcohol?" damon complained as he searched though the cupboards

"damon" bonnie scolded again

"oh come on bon, im just saying oooh" damon replied as he pulled out an expensive bottle of scotch from the cabinet

"thats niks" rebekah pointed out "and by the looks of it he already wants to kill you, so if you actually want to stay alive, dont give him another reason!"

"mind telling us what that was about?"  
>Kol interfered referring to the incident between klaus and damon<p>

"a little misunderstanding" he shrugged

"misunderstanding my arse" rebekah laughed "you did something to caroline and apparently royally pissed off my brother"

"i was a dick then okay, i did some things im not proud of"

"so you compelled her, what else did you do damon?" katherine asked a huge grin on her face

"whats got you so amused?"

Katherine shrugged "ive been here almost 48 hours now and klaus hasnt tried to kill me once, you show up and five minutes later hes ready to rip your heart out"

"and that makes you happy?"

"of course it does damon, your the reason i died technically" she threw her hair over shoulder "if you hadnt of fed me to silas, i wouldnt have started aging and took over elenas body, and stefan wouldnt have stabbed me with the traveller knife"

"im sorry is it blame damon for EVERYTHING day?" he scoffed before necking back a drink.

"how you doing bonnie? You okay?" elena asked as she entered the room with Elijah by her side

Bonnie smiled "im okay, a little overwhelmed, ive never seen so many people in one place for a very long time"

"what you couldnt see other people? In wherever it was you were?" rebekah asked as the others looked at bonnie and damon for answers

"thats the thing technically..." she paused thinking of how to say it but there was no other way than to just blurt it out "technically we werent dead... Well we were but we werent in heaven or hell or wherever it is you go when you pass on"

Elena furrowed her eyebrows "so where were you then?"

Bonnie opened her mouth to talk but damon interupted "1994" he stated taking a gulp straight from the bottle

"what? Are you pissed already damon?" rebekah asked with a confused look

Bonnie let out a small laugh "no really we were in 1994" she nodded "before the otherside went away i spoke to grams, she said that she had made a sacrifice so that i could find peace, when we got sucked into oblivion i must have took damon with me"

"yep i never wanna here the date may 10th 1994 ever again"

Kol huffed "no fair! I wanna time travel to the 90s, i was locked in a box with a bloody dagger in my heart that decade"

Bonnie let out another chuckle before she continued to explain "we relived the same day over and over again, may 10th 1994, except there was no one else there, everything was exactly the same apart from no people"

"wow!" elena gasped

"so youve been stuck with no one but him" rebekah gestured to damon "for company for the past 14 years? bonnie bennett you deserve a bloody trophy for putting up with that!"

Kol and katherine clinked their glasses "cheers to that"

"actually it wasnt so bad, after i got used to him, he makes amazing pancakes!"

"and our little bon bon got her powers back" damon informed them as he rested his arm over the former witch turned anchor turned witch

"really? Well thats helpfull"

"not really" kol replied "have you had a witchy migrane off of her? I have and trust me it isnt pleasant"

"thats how we checked in on you" bonnie shrugged "it took me a couple of years to learn everything again... But im pretty confident im in the same place now as i was before i died... The first time"

"oh joy" kol grumbled

Elena smiled briefly before turning toward damon and cleared her throat "um... Damon... Can i talk to you?"

Damon necked back another drink before looking at bonnie who nodded "um yeah sure" he left the room following on elenas trail

%/%(&(%(:?'%+&(%(/&(#(%)

"so what did you wanna talk about?"

"i wanted to make sure were okay... I mean we were together and then you died... And i was distraught... And then after a while i... Um...moved on...and now im married to elijah... And now your alive... And..."

"elena" damon stopped her "its fine" he put both his hands on her face "i get it, you moved on, i wouldnt expect anything else, im just glad your happy, granted your happy with the most dull and boring guy on the planet but... "

Elena smiled and rolled her eyes"i loved you damon, i still care about you, i just dont want things to get wierd between us"

Damon nodded "zero wierdness" he promised "i um.. Actually wanted to talk to you too" he said as he cleared his throat awkwardly

Elena raised her eyebrows "really? What about?"

"well... Um.. I kind of might of fell for bonnie" he mumbled just loud enough for her to hear

Elenas eyes widened and her jaw dropped "oh wow! I really wasnt expecting that" she said as she ran her hands through her hair "really? You and bonnie?"

Damon put his hands up "well nothing actually happened...yet... Bonnie was the only one that ever had hope we would come back and she swore she wouldnt do anything until we spoke to you about it"

"so she feels the same?"

"i think so, i mean we spent 14 years together with just eachother for company and she didnt kill me yet... So im assuming she likes me, i mean whats not to like?" he grinned "i know it could get a little awkward with her being your best friend but-"

"dont worry about it damon" she cut him off "if you like bonnie and bonnie likes you theres nothing else to it" elena shrugged "it maybe a little wierd at first considering the last time i saw you guys together you practically hated eachother but i want you guys to be happy" she smiled as she told him honestly "its good to have you back damon"

"its good to be back" he said as he hugged her

&&+&+%/%+&-&/%-#(#()#(-%8#(#)#(#

Caroline and klaus re-entered the kitchen hand in hand as klaus sent damon a death glare causing him to shrink back into his seat a little "hey guys whats going on?" caroline asked breaking some of the tension

"bonnie got her powers back" stefan answered

"What? Really?"

"theyve been stuck in 1994 for the past 14 years" rebekah informed them

"what?" she asked a little more confused

"bonnie and damon are shagging one another" kol grinned

"WHAT?" caroline exclaimed

"KOL!" bonnie blushed as she put her head down to gaze at the granite worktop in front of her

"wait! You and him? Really?" caroline screeched she asked as she pointed between the two

Bonnie looked at her blonde friend "nothing happened" she insisted

"but... You want it to?"

When bonnie didnt answer caroline took that as a yes she shook her head asif it would help her believe it

"what is your secret damon?" kol asked deathly serious

"what are you talking about?" damon sent him a confused look so kol carried on

"you do realise youve slept with every girl here? Do you have a chocolate flavoured penis? Is that your secret?" he asked causing all of the guys to laugh

Damon looked between each of the girls, first katherine then rebekah, elena, bonnie and caroline.

"not me he hasnt" bonnie raised her hand

"yet" damon replied his cocky smirk in place

"your disgusting" caroline scoffed

"any your..."

"watch what you say damon!" klaus growled "your only still alive because caroline asked me not to kill you, one word from her and your heart will be out of your chest before you can finish that sentence"

"cheers to that" katherine laughed clinking glasses with kol again before necking back thier shots. The others talked animatedly between themselves  
>as Elenas phone started ringing fishing it out of her pocket she smiled seeing it was jeremy calling<p>

"hey jer whats up?... Wait what?... Slow down jeremy i cant hear you properly" she paused listening to her brother, her face dropped and tears sprang to her eyes, suddenly the phone slipped from her hand and shattered on the floor causing the others to look at her. Realising something was wrong caroline stepped toward elena, resting a hand soothingly on her arm

"Elena... What happened?"

Elena stuttered over her words as the tightening feeling in her chest and throat grew more intense "its your mom... And matt" she croaked "theyre dead... Finn killed them"


	10. Chapter 10

She lay there curled up on her side in the soft blankets of klaus' bed, clinging onto the material, her hands balled into fists, her eyes red and swollen from crying, The tightening in her chest grew more intense and she felt like she was continuosly swallowing the lump that kept making its way into her throat, it had been three hours since she found out that her mother was dead, unable to stop herself breaking down she clung onto elena and rebekah crying as they comforted one another, after about 20 minutes of just holding eachother she had made her way upstairs to klaus room and hadnt left since. Elena, Elijah, stefan and even kol and katherine had been to check in on her but she hadnt spoken a word to anyone, she simply lay there staring into thin air with a vacant expression. All of them had left after a couple of minutes not wanting to intrude for too long, she had been alone, grieving, crying, getting angry, she concentrated on anything, anything to stop her from doing the one thing she desperately wanted to do. A tapping noise sounded on the door and caroline instantly knew it was someone else coming to check in on her. She didnt move from her spot or divert her gaze as klaus made his way into the room to sit beside her on the bed.

"caroline" he spoke soothingly but when caroline didnt answer he stood up from the bed and squatted down infront of her so he was eye level "caroline" he tried again but again she didnt respond, she didnt move a muscle as he placed his hand on the side of her face, his thumb brushing over her cheek "sweetheart" carolines gaze flickered to his momentarilly and he could see all the pain and anguish in them. She looked broken, her eyes puffy and blood shot from crying.

"i dont want to turn it off" she croaked as another sob escaped her and a tear dripped down her cheek onto klaus' hand "i dont want to klaus" she shook her head

"shhh love, its fine, your gonna be okay" he comforted her sitting on the bed again pulling her into his arms

Caroline shook her head again "no its not, every single emotion that i am feeling right now is telling me to turn it off, my moms dead, matts dead, all i have to do is flip the switch and this will all be over" she cried even harder as he held her against his chest "but i dont want to"

Klaus stroked her hair attempting to comfort her, this wasnt something he was used to, he didnt comfort people, he didnt care if people were hurting, but it was caroline. His caroline. She had changed him in a way nobody else ever had, he cared about her, he cared about her friends because she cared about them, if it had of been anyone else that was killed he wouldnt have given a second thought but the fact that caroline cared for both her mom and matt, made klaus sypathize. He didnt want her to flip the switch, now that he eventually had her, he couldnt lose her but at the same time he didnt want to see her in pain, so he did the only thing he could, he held her. She sobbed as she clung onto his shirt never wanting to let him go. She cried for several more hours and klaus stayed with her through all of it. He stroked her hair soothingly and wiped her tears, he lay beside her on the bed pulling her into him so she was snuggled against his chest, klaus heard her breathing even out and knew she had eventually fallen asleep. He lay there looking up at the ceiling his arms wrapped tightly around her. This was all he could do, he couldnt bring liz back or matt. He could compel her but he didnt think she would be up for that after the trauma that dick down stairs had put her through, but it was the only thing he could think of that would help... That and causing finn a monumental amount of pain for what he put caroline through.

%-%-%+&(&(%))%-&-&(

"how is she?" stefan asked klaus as he made his way back down the stairs to the group

Klaus shrugged letting out a sigh "shes asleep" he answered "she wants to turn it off, she managed to calm down enough to actually fall asleep, but shes a wreck"

"so then compel her to forget, bish bash bosh, job done" kol replied making his way over to them

Stefan glanced at klaus and knew he had already thought of that, stefan shook his head "you cant just make her forget her mother klaus"

"i know stefan" klaus said through gritted teeth "and i dont plan on doing it, but i'll talk to her about it, if its what she wants then im more than happy to do what i can to help her"

Stefan nodded "so what now?"

Klaus walked past him grabbing his jacket that was threw over a sofa and made his way to the door "im going to pay my big brother a visit"

"you cant go alone Niklaus" elijah tried to reason with him as he joined them

Klaus shrugged "so then come with me"

Elijah nodded "if elijahs going so am i" kol chimed in

"me too" stefan agreed

Klaus rolled his eyes as the rest of the group joined them "who ever wants to come and witness me cause excruciating pain to my brother is more than welcome" he smiled as he walked out of the door. Stefan, elijah, kol, katherine, jeremy, bonnie and damon all followed after him and he stopped turning back "Rebekah, elena you stay here, watch caroline! call me the minute she wakes up, you hear me?"

Rebekah nodded "be careful"

Elena sent a small smile to elijah as he turned back to look at her.

After everyone had left, rebekah poured both herself and elena a drink and they sat in silence on the large plush sofas. Elenas eyes were stinging off crying, it was so confusing, this day had been bitter sweet they eventually got damon and bonnie back but they had lost liz and matt. "you okay?" rebekah asked her

Elena nodded "as good as i can be, i know exactly what carolines going through, she lost her mom, i remember the day my parents died like it was yesterday, something like this stays with you forever"

Rebekah nodded in agreement "ive had to watch my mother die three times and my father twice, it doesnt get any easier, i know they hated my brothers and i but theyre still my parents"

"how are you dealing with this?" elena asked her

Rebekah shrugged and necked back the rest of her drink "as good as i can be" she threw elenas words back at her "stefans been helping me alot"

Elena smiled "stefans a good guy"

"yeah he is, after all this time i eventually chose a good one"

"matt was one of the good ones" elena told her solemnly

Rebekah nodded and they slipped back into another silence both girls had tears slipping down thier cheeks. Rebekah thought back to the summer she and matt had travelled together, he had given her a chance even after everything she had done, he was kind and caring, and even though he was human, he stood up for himself and the people he cared about. He really was one of the good ones. He didnt deserve to die like that. Stefan was similar, he fought for what he believed in, and would protect his friends no matter what the cost. She remembered the 1920s when she first met him before klaus had selfishly took away his memory of her and stuck a dagger in her heart for over 90 years. When she woke to find stefan in love with the doppleganger, she was furious to say the least. Rebekah giggled.

"whats so funny?" elena asked as her brows furrowed in confusion

"i always thought you and stefan would be together and live happily ever after"

"now everythings changed"

Rebekah nodded "you and my brother getting together was a bit of a shock"

"not more of a shock than klaus and caroline" elena laughed

"or bonnie and damon" rebekah scrunched her nose "seriously though how the hell did that happen?"

Elena laughed "damon has his ways, forget the humanity switch both salvatore brothers have a switch to turn thier charm on"

"and it doesnt bother you? I mean hes your ex boyfriend and shes your best friend"

"stefans my ex boyfriend and your my best friend. Same difference. Im happy, at least i was until..." elena trailed off "i want everyone else to be happy too"

"i dont know why we havent been friends from the start"

Elena scoffed "because you were a raging bitch"

Rebekah laughed but stopped as soon as she heard a loud bang coming from upstairs "caroline must have woken"

"should i go see if shes okay?"

"in a bit, get her a blood bag and i'll call nik"

Elena made her way to the kitchen and retrieved a blood bag from the fridge. She poured it into a cup and stuck it in the microwave to heat up. Rebekah entered the kitchen. "nik said he'll be on his way soon, he asked we leave her be until he gets back"

"do you think thats wise?"

"if she wants to talk, some blood or whatever she'll come down"

-&(*(#-#/ +&(%) )+&(#(%()&-#(&)#

"okay if i was a psychopathic original mamas boy hell bent on killing my family were would i hide?" kol mused

"this is pointless, weve been out here for over two hours, he knows were all after him and he knows theres no chance he can take on all of us" jeremy replied walking through the woods

"im going home to caroline, bekah just called" klaus chimed in

"so what do we do? just keep searching for your pain in the arse brother while your off playing care giver? News flash not all of us are indestructable" damon quipped

"im sure your little witch can protect you damon" kol smiled

Klaus grunted "hopefully she decides not to, then at least that way i cant get blamed for ripping your heart from your chest"

"Niklaus, there is no need to resort to threats, were all on the same side here" elijah warned him

Klaus grinned "i beg to differ elijah, there is every need for threats, after what he did to caroline, he should think himself lucky his heads not on a stick by now"

Damon groaned "are we really back to-" klaus cut him off grasping his neck pinning him to a nearby tree he pulled his free arm back before thrusting it forward into damons chest, gripping his heart.

"i told you to watch your tongue!" klaus snarled "dont think just because i havent killed you yet... That i wont. Stefans my friend and i wouldnt want to unnesecarilly upset him by killing his one and only brother so i suggest you keep your snarky commentry to yourself" he left go of damon pulling his hand out of his chest and wiping the excess blood on damons shirt "take that as you final warning" klaus walked away and shouted over his shoulder "keep looking for finn im going home" he flashed away but stopped before he was out of sight, and turned back towards the group. "oh and damon" damon glanced at klaus his eyes never meeting the hybrids "once all of this is over, carolines expecting a huge bunch of flowers and a deep meaningfull sincere apology" he smirked before flashing away again.

"flowers? Ive never given a girl flowers in my life" he muttered

"well thiers a first time for everything. Right damon?" kol slapped him on the back walking past him.

&-*(&(%(-#( (&((&(48+&(##)&(#(&-&(*

Klaus arrived home and heard elena and rebekah talking in the kitchen, he made his way there and stopped in the doorway "where is she? has she been down yet?"

Both girls shook thier heads "nope, i was gonna take her some blood up but thought since your the only one shes actually spoken to, we should wait for you"

Klaus nodded "im gonna go see her" he said picking up the cup of blood from the table he popped it back in the microwave and waited for it to beep.

"did you find finn?" elena questioned

Klaus shook his head again "the others are still looking" he said taking the cup from the microwave "i wanted to come check on her, i'll be back down soon, inform me if you hear anything from the others" he walked out of the room.

"do you think we'll find him?" elena questioned rebekah

"i dont know, i know my brother wont just walk away from a fight, killing liz and matt was only the start of his revenge, at least he hasnt got the white oak stake"

"where is it?"

Rebekah sighed "we dont know, someone stole it when we were in new orleans and it hasnt been seen since"

"if it was in the hands of someone who actually knew what damage it could do they would have used it by now right?"

A loud crash came from upstairs and they heard klaus yelling, both girls jumped up from thier seats and ran up the stairs and into the doorway of klaus' room blood was splattered up the wall where klaus had thrown the cup "SHES NOT HERE!" klaus growled "SHES NOT HERE!"

Elena and Rebekah glanced at eachother "then were the bloody hell is she?" rebekah said panicked.


	11. Chapter 11

Caroline woke up feeling groggy, her head pounding and her whole body feeling like it was on fire, she attempted to rub her head with her hands but they wouldnt move, they were stuck. She lifted her head slowly taking in her surroundings. She was sitting in a chair, her hands tied down and a thick steel chain wrapped around her middle keeping her tightly against the chair. She struggled trying to free herself from the restraints but the vervain running through her system weakened her. She had been in this situation far to many times for her liking, she was always the one who got kidnapped and tortured, she let out a small sob as she faught against the restraints again. Caroline sighed deeply "hello" she called out as she struggled to see through the dark. No reply "hello" she tried again. Still no reply. It was cold and damp, she scrunched her nose up at the smell of foisty mud and smoke. Where the hell was she? She tugged at the restraints a few more times before slumping back into the chair exhausted. Surely someone would have noticed she was gone by now, how long had she even been gone? Her mind raced as she tried to remember the last things that happened in klaus' room. She remembered waking up and realising klaus was gone she got up to go get some blood and as she reached the bedroom door two sets of hands grabbed her from behind. Two sets. That meant it wasnt finn, unless he wasnt working alone anymore. He could have had help... But who else was thier? Esther and mikeal were dead. Klaus and the rest of the mikaelsons had thier fair share of enemies spanning over a thousand years... hell even she and her friends had enemies who would want revenge, and caroline was an easy target. Alone in that room, in a house where any supernatural being could enter, she was right there for the taking.

She looked around again, her head hanging as all of her energy had been sucked out of her. Still all she saw was darkness. She listened intently and she could hear the slight shuffling of feet as if someone was shifting thier weight from one foot to the other "whos there?" she called out and she heard a small laugh "at least have the balls to show me your face" she spat.

Suddenly a small light appeared in the distance ahead of her, and it grew bigger and bigger as she heard the footsteps drawing closer. Caroline squinted her eyes as the light from the torch blinded her. She turned her head, attempting to shield her eyes.

"caroline, nice to see you again" a female voice called out to her.

She tried to see who her captor was but couldnt see in the darkness behind the light and she didnt recognise the voice "whos there?" she asked

The female voice chuckled again "dont worry caroline, youll be free soon enough, were just gonna have a little fun with you first"

"what do you mean free? Why kidnap me if your gonna let me go?"

"we only kidnapped you to lure your boyfriend here" the voice in the darkness said

We? Who the hell is we? Caroline struggled against the restraints again, the vervain was slowly leaving her system and soon enough she would be back to full strength "what do you want with klaus?"

"we want what alot of people want care" a different voice spoke. She definitely recognised that one, she shook her head not believing what she was hearing "we want to kill him"

A stray tear slipped down carolines cheek "tyler?"

/#+(%

Klaus picked up the night stand throwing it directly at the window and glass shattered all over the floor as he paced back and forth on the wooden floor "where the hell is she?" he growled again.

Rebekah and elena stood in the doorway, elena shook her head "this cant be happening, this cant be happening" she repeated

"it is bloody happening! My brother is on a murderous rampage and carolines missing!"

"maybe she just needed space" rebekah tried to reason "shes probably just-"

"either way its too dangerous rebekah" klaus growled cutting her off "finn could get to her and god knows who else came back to exact thier revenge... Carolines the perfect hostage to get to me" his voice became a whisper as he rubbed his head with his hands "shes my weakness"

Rebekah walked slowly towards him her hands up defensively "shes strong nik, whoever has her or wherever she is we'll get her back... I promise"

Klaus pushed past her and made his way out the door "you cant predict the future rebekah, and neither can i but i promise you now, whoever has her... If they so much as even touch one hair on her head..." he trailed off not finishing his sentence. He didnt need to. Elena and rebekah knew exactly what would happen.

Rebekah followed after her brother "what should we do?"

"call Elijah" he snapped turning back to her "tell him he needs to get back here right now, we need bonnie to do a locator spell" he said before walking away.

/%(%-%/-%+#(%(#+&/+#(#))%)#+%82-

"hello caroline" tyler spoke as he came into view, the light shining on him.

"tyler what are you doing? Let me go please" she begged

"dont worry caroline like mindy said we dont want you, your only here as bait, klaus will come to save you and then we'll kill him" tyler shrugged

"your supposed to be my friend" she sobbed

"i was your friend care, i was" he said as he stroked her cheek with the back of his knuckles "but friends dont usually fall for the guy that destroyed their friends lives or killed thier mother" tyler stated harshly

Caroline scoffed pulling her head away from tylers reach "thats what this is about? I thought you had given up on your stupid revenge plan already?"

"He ruined every single one of our lives!" he spat gesturing to the others "and then he just slaughtered every single one of them asif it were nothing"

"i know what he did tyler but that has got nothing to do with me!" caroline almost yelled at him "you dont need me to get to him"

Tyler laughed bitterly "if you hurt klaus hurts" he sain plainly "and we plan on hurting him alot"

"and what tyler? You said yourself, klaus killed every single one of them! He'll just do it again... Only this time he wont spare you!" she spat

Tylers jaw tensed "you know its his fault your mother is dead" he knew it was a cheap shot but he didnt care. Yes 15 years was along time to wait to get revenge but now that he was eventually gonna get it he wasnt going to let anybody get in his way.

"Dont you dare! You have no right to talk about my mom!" caroline screeched as the tears built up in her eyes. "you know im pretty sure your mom would be really proud of you right now!" she spat knowing it would get to him. "what the hell are you going to do anyway? Your a human tyler, youve got no chance up against klaus"

"maybe not" tyler shrugged "but i came with reinforcements" he grinned as flicked on another torch guiding it around what caroline could only describe as a blackhole. Her mouth hung open as she took in the many faces she had seen once or twice before, a long time ago. Klaus' failed hybrid army stood before her "and i have this" tyler smiled holding up the one weapon on earth that could kill klaus and his siblings.

&-%(%-%/%+%-/%+%+%((%:%-%%((#(

Elena, rebekah, elijah, stefan and klaus stood waiting for bonnie to finish the spell, damon, jeremy, kol and katherine decided to stay out and look for any clues as to where caroline could have been or anyone that could be responsible for her dissapearence. As no one was related to caroline nor did they have any of her blood just lying around, bonnie had said she needed an item belonging to caroline, klaus had vamped up to his bedroom and retreived the bracelet he had gifted her for her 18th birthday... True, the night of the mikealson ball she had thrown it back at him but it was always hers, whether she accepted it or not. Bonnie held it, both her hands wrapped tightly around it and her eyes closed as she chanted quietly, her hands moving of thier own free will across the map. Klaus grinned when her hands came to an abrupt stop and her eyes snapped open "where is she?" klaus asked

"i dont know" bonnie confessed "i cant give you an exact pin point, i just saw darkness, shes somewhere dark"

"well thats no use, its dark outside she could be anywhere!" rebekah chimed

"i can see her, shes hurt, but shes okay, i just cant seem to find where she is"

"bonnie bennett! So help me god..."

Klaus was effectively shut up, he dropped to his knees holding onto his head "shes my best friend klaus! Do you honestly think i want this to happen to her? I'll find her, i just need a bit more time" bonnie told him releasing him from her magic.

Elena looked at bonnie with weary eyes "is she okay?"

Bonnie pressed her lips together and nodded "as far as i can tell, shes hurt but nothing too serious"

"keep searching! Im going out to look around, call me when you know anything" klaus growled

*-%-&+%-&-+%(&-%-%+&(&(&(%-#/&-+

Carolines body quivered as another shot of pain ran through her abdomen, blood was trickling down her waist and onto her legs. "please stop" she begged the hybrids.

The hybrid in question sniggered at her "but its so. Much. Fun"

Caroline cried out as the vervain laced stake pierced her shoulder, her whole body felt like it was burning, she scrunched her eyes closed hoping that when she opened them again she would be back in klaus' bedroom and all of this would be one horrendous nightmare. No such luck. She cried out again as the hybrids tortured her. All of them except tyler. He had left not long after like the coward he was telling the hybrids they could do what they will with caroline but under no circumstances should they kill her.

"please please let me go" caroline sobbed but the hybrids just sniggered at her "klaus will come either way, you dont need to do this to me"

"we want klaus to suffer for what hes done, seing you like this is just the cherry on the cake" another hybrid laughed

"why dont you all just leave? Is it really worth the risk? Youve got your lives back again, you could go anywhere you want, start over again"

"we are exactly where we want to be, klaus deserves to die for what hes done, so when tyler was waiting for us in the old lockwood cellar where your boyfriend massacred every single one of us and told us his plan, we were more than willing to help"

"what plan? Youve had plans before and look how well they turned out" caroline quipped sarcastically

"weve got witches on our side this time" another hybrid butted in "tyler spent the last decade and a half, trying to find a way to make klaus pay. He visited the witches in new orleans who told him of the celestrial event with enough power to raise the dead, he stole the white oak stake and hes been biding his time... until now"

"you forget one thing" caroline told them.

One of the hybrids shone a torch directly into carolines face and she squinted her eyes again. "and what is that?" the hybrid asked her

"klaus is always one step ahead" she let out a low chuckle "he killed his father, his mother, all of you! He'll easily do it again"

"i think thats enough talking for you" he said before shoving a rolled up dirty rag into her mouth, carolines mouth burned and she coughed and spluttered as the vervain from the rag trickled down her throat. Tears streamed down her face. This was the worst day of her existance, first her mom and matt and now getting tortured by the very people she tried to help when they were alive, they all took turns in stabbing her with knives, stakes, metal poles anything they could find, some tied vervain rope around her exposed skin, burning her as it embedded into her skin, they tortured her for what felt like hours, until eventually the pain just stopped. The hybrids continued thier assault on her but she had became numb to the pain.

A million and one things went through her mind her friends, bonnie coming back, her mom, matt, klaus. Flash after flash the images of the people she loved popped into her head. Klaus, bonnie, elena, rebekah, stefan, her mom every one of them popped into her mind over and over again. The pain of the torture, being stuck down here in this hell hole, her mom was dead, matt was dead... It was all too much. The humanity switch was calling out to her, urging her to flip it. At this point she disnt really care about her humanity anymore. She just wanted the pain to stop. She was physically and emotionally drained. The urge got stronger and stronger.

A loud bang sounded and caroline jumped in fright, pulling her out of the dangerous turn her thoughts had taken. All she could see was darkness, she didnt move, resighed to the fact that she was most likely gonna die down here. Wherever here was. She could hear the muffled sounds of screams, and she felt the tiniest little glimpse of hope. Maybe she wouldnt die down here after all.

A light shining in the distance moved closer and she could make out a silouette of someone walking closer to her "wow! You look like shit blondie"

Caroline smiled weakly "i never thought i would ever be so happy to see you damon" she said through her tears. Damon started to untie the ropes around her arms binding her to the chair, burning himself in the process. One arm loosened and she sighed at the relief she felt, he moved onto the other arm but suddenly out of nowhere a stake pierced through his chest and he collapsed to the ground. Then everything went black.


	12. Chapter 12

Klaus paced back and forth on the hard wood flooring of his bedroom, caroline was lying in the bed and after 3 hours she still hadnt woken. After leaving to search for her again, he had bumped into katherine and kol who had told them they had found caroline. Alot of neck snapping and heart ripping had taken place before eventually he had found her. Damon was lying on the floor by carolines feet, a stake protruding from his chest, he wasnt dead just out cold. He carefully untied the rest of the ropes and picked caroline up, holding her bridal style he vamp sped out of the blackened caves. Kol and katherine had agreed to take care of damon before klaus brought her back to the house.

She was pale and looked so fragile. Why did bad things happen to good people? Klaus sighed rubbing a hand over his face as he sat beside her on the bed, taking her hand in his he squeezed it gently, hoping that some sort of contact would bring her back to conciousness. No such luck.

He gazed at her, his beautiful blonde angel, the light of his life, her blonde curls were splayed out over the pillow and her lips were pouted, it was the same pout she did when she was reprimanding him for something, which was quite often so it was an expression klaus had became accustomed to. No one in his existence had ever had an affect on him like caroline did. She made everything better, just by being in the same room as him his mood would lighten immediately, she was fun and caring, she could stick up for herself but also knock him down a peg or two when the situation called for it.

He had never been so taken by someone, so intrigued and dare he say it so in love, he had never admitted to anyone that he loved them before, but seeing caroline like this made him realise just how easy it would be to lose her. She was a vampire yes, but she could still be killed. He vowed to tell her exactly how he felt the moment she woke up and he vowed he would do everything in his power to protect her.

Klaus had sent Elijah, Elena, Rebekah, stefan and Bonnie out to hunt down the rest of his failed hybrid army but finn was still on the loose. And over his dead body would anyone hurt caroline again. A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts and he turned to the door.

Bonnie gave him a small smile as she entered the room "is she okay?"

Klaus nodded slowly "she will be" he wasnt sure if he was saying it for bonnies benefit or his own.

"the rest of the hybrids are dead, we couldnt find tyler"

Klaus head snapped to look at bonnie "tyler?" he asked her

"yeah, stefan and kol told us they had seen him running away from the caves just before you got there, damon confirmed it aswel, he just woke up"

Klaus jaw clenched in anger, tyler bloody lockwood would pay for this, he would make sure of it. Why would he even attempt something this stupid? He was a human, a human that could be tortured and killed brutally. A sadistic smile spread across his face "i'll take care of tyler"

Bonnie nodded knowing exactly what he meant by 'take care of' the last thing bonnie wanted was any deaths that werent necessary and in no way did she condone murder or torture or whatever it was that klaus had planned for tyler but caroline had suffered and tyler had done it to her, even after all these years apart caroline was still one of her closest friends and anyone that hurt someone like caroline deserved to pay in bonnies opinion, that thought is what triggered her next question "what exactly are you going to do with damon?" she asked a little hesitantly, she wasnt sure she wanted to hear the answer.

"nothing" klaus said plainly. This shocked bonnie, she wasnt expecting that, she eyed him skeptically and klaus carried on "caroline asked me not to harm him, and im honouring her wishes, what damon did was despicable but caroline has forgiven him, god only knows why" he told her "and so have you apparently"

Bonnie blushed slightly "you cant help who you love klaus, you of all people should know that, never in a million years did i expect to see you and caroline together, your like two weights at opposite ends of the scale" Klaus smiled, he already knew how different they were "thats a good thing though, she balances you out, your not so bad when your with her"

Klaus gave her a small smile "stefan said the same thing" he stood up and walked to the door "call for me if she wakes, will you?"

"of course" she nodded. Klaus turned to walk out the door but bonnie stopped him "you really care for her dont you?" He turned on his heels to look at the witch but she spoke again before he had the chance to reply "if you of all people can change, maybe theres hope for others" she said obviously referring to damon.

Klaus sighed as he walked back into the room "how does one forget something like that? He hurt your best friend bonnie, it was bad enough when elena chose to be with him, leaving the salvatores behind was the best decision she ever made, maybe you should take the same course of action"

"if you really believed that you would have given up any hope of you and caroline years ago, you killed Elena in a creepy sacrifice, and her aunt jenna, compelled stefan to turn his humanity off, youve threatened each and everyone of us at least once and you almost killed caroline remember?" she countered "look what im saying is if elena, stefan and caroline can forgive you for that, then maybe damons worth forgiving, hes changed you know?"

Klaus smiled "im not making any promises bonnie, i still think damons a dick but as for harming him, unless he gives me good reason, i wont touch him"

"thats good enough for me" she nodded with a smile.

Carolines eyes shot open and she looked around the room, panicking, where the hell was she? Klaus rushed to her side as she shot up out of the bed and away from him and bonnie. Klaus put his hands up in surrender "caroline sweetheart, your okay, your home" he told her soothingly.

Bonnie stepped toward her "care, are you okay?"

Caroline let out a scream "stay away from me!" she yelled picking up a lamp and waving it in bonnies direction as a warning "stay away from me" she repeated

Bonnie and klaus looked at eachother worried "whats wrong with her?" bonnie asked

"i dont know" klaus admitted "caroline were not going to harm you love, your safe with us"

Caroline shook her head and backed herself into a corner, she looked like a deer being hunted, her normally bright eyes were dull and vacant, she looked terrified "klaus do something" bonnie pleaded "care you can trust us"

Again caroline shook her head, she tried to run to the door but klaus stepped infront of her, the fear that showed on her face crushed him. He took a hold of her shoulders pushing her gently further into the room, thats when he smelt it, her usual scent gone, it was replaced with something else, something familiar, something that made his mouth water. Something human. He gasped at the realisation.

"what is it?" bonnie asked

Completely ignoring bonnies question he looked straight into carolines eyes, grabbing her attention, her pupils dialating as he spoke "calm down, no one is going to harm you" instantly her body relaxed as the compulsion took affect "do you know who i am?"

Carolines face was emotionless as she answered "youre klaus"

"and do you know who she is?" he asked pointing to bonnie

Caroline nodded slowly "bonnie, shes my best friend"

Klaus smiled seemingly glad she knew who they were "i need you to stay calm, you will ask if you want anything but you will not run, were going to help you" he told her as he finally left go of her, diverting his gaze elsewhere

Bonnie sighed "is there a problem?"

"shes human"

"what? Thats not possible"

"you should know by now, anythings possible" klaus retorted "we just have to find out what happened to her, so we can reverse it"

Bonnie nodded and went to sit on the bed beside caroline "care are you okay?"

Caroline smiled brightly "im fine, why wouldnt i be? I am really hungry though"

Bonnie chuckled "you want to get something to eat?"

"i'll take her, we dont have much regular food in the house so i'll have to take her somewhere, perhaps the grill, i need you to find away to fix this"

XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxx

"SHES WHAT?" rebekah screeched "how is that possible?"

Klaus shrugged "im not sure, bonnies looking into it now, i had to compel her to calm down, she was so scared"

"maybe she just realised shes with you instead of the more handsome brother?" kol smiled cheekily "thats enough to terrify anyone"

"kol i dont think now is the time for jokes" elijah scolded his brother

"oh elijah, it wasnt a joke"

Elena plonked herself down on the kitchen stool "what do we do?"

"right now shes taking a shower, im gonna take her for some food, elijah, elena, stefan, rebekah, katerina and damon will continue searching for finn, bonnie and kol will stay here and try and work our way around this... Obstacle"

"i dont think obstacle is exactly the word i would use" kol smiled

Klaus whiped his hands over his eyes "how the hell did this happen?" no one answered as they all glanced at one another.

Caroline came bounding down the stairs and straight into the kitchen a huge smile adorning her face "hey guys"

"goldie locks" damon smiled as he placed a blood bag infront of her "care for a drink?"

Caroline scrunched her nose up in disgust "id rather not but thanks" the rest of the group stared at her in bewilderment, she appeared like she didnt have a care in the world "so how about that food? Im starving!"

Klaus smiled as he took her hand "the grille?" he questioned

Caroline nodded enthusiastically "we could stop by my moms house? On the way back here maybe?"

That was an odd question, klaus eyed her skeptically "why?"

"to visit her"

Elena stood from her seat and walked over to the blonde, she glanced around at the others who all looked dumbfounded, she shot klaus a death glare "i thought you only compelled her to calm down?"

"i did, you can ask bonnie, she was there" klaus explained just as confused as the others. He looked directly into carolines eyes as the compulsion took hold again "what is the last thing you remember before you woke sweetheart?"

"however long it takes" she told him

"what?" damon asked "what the hell does that mean?"

Klaus groaned as he ran his fingers through his hair "oh shit"

XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX

"what the hell did she mean by that? However long it takes, could she be anymore cryptic right now" damon huffed as he plonked down on one of the sofas in the study with a bottle of scotch in his hand.

After realising caroline had no memory of anything after her graduation klaus had refused to take her to the grille, instead opting to send rebekah and stefan to pick up take out for her and bonnie since they were the only people in the house that actually needed food to survive. "it was her graduation night, no need for details, but it was said in a conversation we had" klaus replied

"thats what your basing this off? One sentence that could have been said a billion times in the past 15 years, it doesnt mean her last memory was one with you" damon retorted.

Klaus knew he had a point but the way she had looked at him when she spoke the words told him he was right "we should question her more"

Elijah laughed "she not a murder suspect Niklaus"

Klaus ignored his brother and went in search of caroline, he found her in Rebekahs bedroom, she was busy painting her nails while Elena was curling her hair. Klaus smiled at her "you look beautiful" it had been a couple of days since he had seen her with out blood on her or a smile on her face, either way she was gorgeous but he preferred the carefree caroline to the sad, closed off caroline.

Caroline blushed slightly "thankyou"

"i need you to tell me something love, however long it takes... What did you mean by that?"

"you dont remember? You said it to me"

Klaus was feeling a little self concious right now, with elena there listening, he was the big bad hybrid, not a soppy love struck fool that made promises of forever. Noticing his discomfort, Elena smiled at him "she already told me"

"i see, so did she say anything else?"

"will you all stop talking about me like im not here? Your all being secretive and mysterious and if im being truthfull its kinda creepy" caroline huffed as she pulled her head away from the curling iron "im not deaf and i am able to talk so if you want to know something just ask me instead of acting like im invisible"

Klaus grinned at her showing his dimples "okay then love, when you first woke, why were you so afraid?"

"should i not be afraid of a manipulative hybrid who kills people for fun, when i wake up in his bed?" caroline asked him, she noticed the look of hurt cross his features but continued none the less "even with declarations of last loves and all that other stuff your still scary"

"and what about bonnie? You were afraid of her too right?" elena asked

Caroline shook her head "im not sure, bonnies been my best friend for as long as i can remember, but seeing her so at ease with him" she pointed at klaus "i thought maybe he had converted her to the dark side or something" she laughed

Elena smiled with her friend before holding onto her by the arms "there are no sides anymore care, well there is but were all on the same one, the good side"

Caroline shook her head "klaus isnt good" she said looking directly at the hybrid "none of the originals are, they use people for there own gain and when theyre finished they kill them like theyre nothing"

Klaus couldnt stand to listen to anymore, he took a deep breath before vamping out of the room, elena looked at her solemnly "theres alot you dont remember care, but dont worry were gonna fix it, we'll get you back, i promise"


End file.
